Truth in Shadows
by We-have-problems
Summary: You always see the 'Harry is a demigod' storyline, but what about Draco? What if Draco Malfoy was not a pureblood after all , but a half-blood? What if he was the son of one of the most powerful gods in existence? Keywords: Draco, adopted, glamour, Hades, Nico, demigod
1. The End of the Year

**Chapter 1: The End of the Year**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not mine, not now, not ever. Although if it was mine...{a reign of terror to terrible to show}**

**Author's Notes: I really hope you guys like this...fingers crossed, and please review, tell me if you like something, hate it, or want to punch me into the ground, and feed me my own toenails. Also, if you catch a grammar mistake in my writing tell me, so I can go back and fix it. SO...with that out of the way...ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Voldemort was forcefully ejected from Quirrell's body as it crumbled into nothing more than ashes on the floor. The wraith silently screamed in rage. How had this happened? The plan would have worked perfectly and he would have a body if it wasn't for that dratted boy-who-lived. Voldemort had to rush through the halls of Hogwarts, trying to get out. The subconscious part of his brain that was still the lonely child Tom Riddle pushed the wraith to go to the Slytherin common rooms, a safe haven,

He flew through the door and found a hole in the wards, right next to the first year boy's dorm. Yessss…. Voldemort thought and raced towards the hole. Unfortunately he didn't realized that in his rush to get out of Hogwarts he had gone through Draco Malfoy.

Blood magic is a very powerful thing. Lily Potter had used blood magic to stop the killing curse, Voldemort had used blood magic to hide his horcruxes, and drank unicorn blood to stay alive, It was considered dark magic, and is currently censored by the ministry, but even the lightest of wizards would admit it was powerful. This was why it was foolish of Voldemort to fly through the Malfoy heir.

Draco's blood line was dormant. It was concealed under glamours and more blood magic, but it was still there. The dormant blood felt the darkest of presences enter its host and reared up to attack. The recessive blood at once became dominant, and anyone who was awake at this moment would have seen black shadows converge around Draco. The previously recessive heritage came to the forefront, pushing away any other heritage in place of its own.

He woke up screaming. It hurt, it hurt so much. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Was he bleeding, was he dying? Coherent thoughts slowly disappeared as the pain reached its peak and the other students ran to get the only adult in Hogwarts they could truly trust, Severus Snape.

Slytherins, as a rule, were distrusted by others and labeled as dark wizards. There was little to do in order to change this viewpoint. Some Slytherins became this stereotype, bullying and downgrading others to increase their self-worth. Others faded into the background, with very few knowing their names, being silent unless spoken to. This was why they could only trust Professor Snape. He had no prejudices against Slytherins like other teachers did, and protected younger Slytherins from bullies.

Blaise Zabini was one of the latter types of Slytherins. He had very few friends, he spoke to next to no one, and kept mostly quiet about his views. When he heard Draco malfoy screaming he was the first one to get up, and he immediately went running to his head of house's quarters.

Severus Snape enjoyed his sleep, and he hated it whenever someone interrupted him. He woke to the sound of knocking on his door. He slowly got up and went to the door finding Blaise Zabini, a quiet first year, looking up at him in trepidation.

"It's Draco," the boy got out,"he's screaming awful loudly."

Snape was immediately aware of his surroundings. His godson was in trouble. Not that Draco knew he was Severus's godson, not yet. He rushed to the first years dorm room, going past the upper years studying in the commons.

In the dorm room Draco was still screaming and a group of students had gathered around him. Severus pushed them all aside and went to the bed. His godson was drenched in sweat, and thrashing slightly. "Mobilicorpus," Snape intoned and he began walking Draco to the hospital wing.

The halls of Hogwarts looked different at night, more dark, more menacing. It was no easy task to find the hospital this late at night without getting lost. He had been spotted by a few prefects who had stopped and gaped at Severus, but he continued. Near the third floor he met up with Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and Flitwick who were coincidentally holding Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger in the same positions as he was.

"Severus," Dumbledore looked at him surprised, "I did not expect to see you here, Mr. Potter and his friends have just…"

"Albus," Snape interrupted Dumbledore,"I must get Draco to the hospital wing, don't concern with foolish adventures Potter and his friends have undertaken."

"Very well, we must now bring four children to the hospital wing in one night I am afraid," Albus replied gravely.

They all walked to the hospital in silence, the children trailing behind them. When they arrived Poppy took one look at them and gasped she ushered them all inside. "What happened?"

"I'm afraid Voldemort is not as dead as we may think," Dumbledore intoned. Poppy looked over at Severus for explanation as to how Draco was a part of this, and he told her that Draco had merely had a bad nightmare, and needed to be kept in the hospital wing overnight.

Poppy ushered each of the children to a bed and lay them down to sleep. She was more concerned about the three Gryffindors, after all they had just encountered Voldemort, than she was about Draco. She set up a parchment with a statistics spell on it so she could check Draco's vitals later.

As she walked towards the other three beds she didn't words begin appearing furiously all over the parchment.

Draco woke up and the first thing he noticed was that his head was pounding. He didn't remember what had happened the night before, only that there was pain, lots of pain. He looked around, his vision clearing and saw the white ceiling of the hospital wing. How had he gotten here?

Then Professor Snape was there, asking if he was okay. "What?" Draco said, surprised at how rusty his voice was as if it hadn't been used in a while.

"You fell unconscious and went into a coma for about four days, today is June 8th."

Draco bolted up,"I was unconscious for four days!?"

"Yes," his professor said, "I thought you had had a simple nightmare, but apparently it was something more, Madame Pomfrey still hasn't discovered the cause."

"Am I free to go?" Draco asked a bit nervously. He didn't want to miss the leaving feast, after all he was sure that Slytherin had won the house cup.

"You may," Snape said.

Draco sighed in relief and stood up to leave when Madame Pomfrey appeared, trying to insist on giving him a last check up and fussing over him. Luckily Professor Snape told her Draco was fine and he could leave for the feast. Madame Pomfrey gave Snape the evil eye as he left, as if she was telling him how risky feasts were.

Snape left the wing, and Draco stood up to follow him when he noticed that Potter seemed to be in the hospital wing as well. Of Course, it was just like boy savior to need help. He rolled his eyes at the piles of sweets and presents littered around the bed.

Potter got up to leave the room as well when he spotted Draco, "What do you want Malfoy?" he half snarled.

"Nothing Potter, I wasn't even aware you were here," Draco said haughtily," I just woke up from a four day coma, and I am now on my way to the feast where Slytherin will win the house cup."

Potter looked a bit surprised at this, "How?" Somehow during the conversation they had both ended up walking together towards the great hall.

"They don't know actually," Draco replied, "and you? Why were you in the hospital wing?"

"I guess you wouldn't have heard, being in a come and all. Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort."

Draco gasped, both at the use of the Dark Lord's name and the information itself. "What!?"

"Yah, I just woke up from a four day coma myself, so I guess we are coma buddies I defeated him using my mother's love, and apparently I saved the...nevermind, why am I talking to you about this anyway?"

"I don't know," shot back Draco, "I don't control you mouth Potter."

"Shut it Malfoy"

"Make me."

Harry's eyes gained a determined glare and he began to pull out his wand, "Maybe I will…."

Draco began to pull out his too when he noticed that they had reached the entrance hall. The doors stood looming in front of them and he didn't think it would be wise to start a fight.

He snorted, "You're not worth it Potter, anyway I'll be beating you when Slytherin wins the house cup...again," he smirked and walked away, reveling in Potter's furious face.

He walked into the great hall, and smiled as he noticed everyone staring at him. He went over to the Slytherin table where Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle greeted him.

"Draco!" Pansy squealed, hugging him, "Where have you been? Are you okay? I heard you went to the hospital wing four nights ago and I didn't know what happened!"

"I'm fine Pansy, just a little...under the weather," he said, not wanting to worry her. Draco looked over at Crabbe and Goyle who grunted in greeting. He sat back looking at the Slytherin decorations in the Great Hall with a satisfied smirk. Life was good.

Just then Boy savior had to walk in there and there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Weasley and Granger at the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin started banging his goblet on the table in delight. He could almost start dancing! Slytherin won! We Won! Haha take that Potter!

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. Draco's smile faltered.

Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...

"First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley..."

Weasel went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms, was she crying? Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up. "Third - to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup - if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point, they would have lost.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Draco buried his head in his hands, along with most of Slytherin house. The Gryffindors we up and about dancing, laughing, cheering. The golden trio were specially rambunctious, and Longbottom was looking shell-shocked.

"Which means, Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He felt bad for his professor, after so many years, Slytherin had lost to Gryffindor.

After the feast, the Slytherins had to trudge back to their common rooms, completely deflated. They had worked the hardest this year, they deserved the points. Was the only thought in Draco's mind.

The time until results came seemed a blur of Gryffindor taunts and depression. Even Professor Snape seemed in a fouler mood than usual. Finally they came, and unsurprisingly he did pretty well. His grades were top of the Slytherins, but he had been beaten by than mudblood Granger. Everyone in the grade had passed, surprisingly, even Goyle.

Draco was packing up his trunk to leave for the Hogwarts express when Professor Snape entered his dorm room. Everyone stilled for a moment before Snape said, "Come with me Draco."

They walked outside the common room and into the hallway, once there Snape said," Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office right now. He would also like to add that he has a particular fondness for lemon drops. At this point Snape swept away, leaving Draco with a foreboding feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay! So I saw my original writing and I kinda cringed….so I redid the chapter and can you guys tell me if it is any better? Like the direction it seems to be going?**


	2. Escape from Hogwarts

**Chapter Two: Escape from Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: How much of this is mine? Zilch Zero Nada!**

**Author's Note: Can't believe I am actually writing this..seems so surreal, but awesome. I thought I was to much of a lazy bum to do this, but here I am! {Mainly to disprove my friend...} Meh, no matter. HTis is so much fun to write...already have outlines for the entire thing...I created it in math...READ MY READERS**

* * *

Draco walked to the Headmaster's office with more than a little fear. What was going to happen? Why did Dumbledore call him there? He didn't think he did anything wrong...did Potter tell the Headmaster about his threat before the feast, it wasn't even a big deal.

He finally reached the ominous gargoyle guarding the door and said in a small voice, "Lemon Drops?" The gargoyle swung aside to reveal a staircase. He took a tentative step onto it and jumped out of his skin when it started moving. He waited until the stairs reached a stop and stepped inside the large office.

If he hadn't been about to collapse in fright he would have been pleased to look around. It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke.

The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat - the Sorting Hat.

Behind it all Dumbledore sat, proud and regal as a king looking down upon his subjects. "Hello my boy," the headmaster said cheerfully, " I would like to discuss your results from Poppy I received."

"Madame Pomfrey?" Draco asked, less afraid now.

"Yes, you do remember going to the hospital don't you?" he said, smile cheerful but gaze serious.

"I remember," Draco replied, "Did Made Pomfrey figure out why I fell into a coma?"

"She did indeed, but let me warn you young Malfoy the results are grave."

Draco gave a gasp at this, "Why sir? I wasn't told of anything wrong before. Madame Pomfrey said I had a clean bill of health."

"That she did, but she never saw the real results did she?"

"Whatever do you mean Professor Dumbledore?"

The gaze the Headmaster leveled with Draco seemed to express many things, sadness, finality, and for some reason, joy, "Tell me Mr. Malfoy," he said, deadly serious,"Have you used your wand since leaving the hospital wing?"

"No sir," Draco said, getting nervous again. what was going on? What was happening?

Dumbledore sighed gravely, "It is as I have feared."

"What?" Draco asked fervently, forgetting he was addressing the Headmaster now.

"You, my boy," at this point the Headmaster smile almost maliciously at him, "Have lost you magic."

"NO!" Draco shouted. He pulled out his wand and tried yelling all the spells he knew. "Wingardium Leviosa, Alohomora!" The wand felt dead in his hands, it could be a stick of wood. He collapsed on the ground, shedding silent tears.

When he come form coherent thoughts again the first thought in his head was about his father. Oh no, what would his father say, his son had lost his magic, he was no better than a squib.

Dumbledore looked down at him and spoke, "My boy, I'm afraid this seems irreversible,"

Draco looked up at him with tears still in his eyes, "Does my father know?"

"I'm afraid so, he should be here at any time,"

NO his father couldn't be here. Draco thought frantically. He was then pulled into a memory of sorts by an unknown force.

* * *

**Everyone was in the hospital wing, with Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey standing on either side of Draco. his head was down and tears trailed down his face**

**Then, Lucius Malfoy walked in, always a prideful man he held himself that way. He strode in, looking as if he thought everyone in that room beneath him, and he probably did. His stony gaze fell upon Draco, and he cringed, his father... Lucius ignored Draco and walked straight over to Madame Pomfrey.**

"**Well then, Madame," Lucius sneered, "What is the cause of this…."**

**Suddenly Pomfrey looked nervous and began wringing her hands, **

"**You see Mr. Malfoy….originally I thought something had happened that caused Draco to go into his inheritance early, you wouldn't happen to know that?"**

"**No family members have recently died, and the goblins at Gringotts have not informed me of anything."**

"**Then...he must be losing his magic, maybe he exercised it too often, one to many times, and I am sure that within a few years some of his magic may come back with therapy….." **

**She phrased this question so when Lucius answered everyone would know what we had to do with Draco.**

"**It seems I have to go file some paperwork, how….unfortunate is it that my son died, don't you agree?" **

**Draco gasped. His father was disowning him? Where would he go, how would he live? He began shedding more tears when Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder and smiled benevolently down at him, " It is okay my dear boy," he said, "I will take care of you."**

* * *

Suddenly Draco was pulled out of his vision, thinking it a bit strange, he didn't usually imagine scenarios like that….it seemed almost like a memory. Why was Dumbledore being comforting in his memory, he didn't even like the man, and he was only being respectful so he wouldn't get in trouble.

He looked around and saw Dumbledore looking at him, "My dear boy, I see what you fear will come, I can keep you safe from harm….."

Draco suddenly felt a need to trust Dumbledore, he was, after all, a great and benevolent man. He started to rise and Draco could feel himself nodding, but then it was if he had just woken up from a long sleep.

When he finally cleared his head of cobwebs he realized Dumbledore had just put him under the imperius curse. His father had already showed him the curses effects, and he was now terrified.

"You just put me under the imperius curse," Draco stated.

Dumbledore frowned, then stood up tall and looked directly at him, "How did you figure it out? Oh well, it is of no consequence now, I will just have to keep you under until I can douse you with the personality potion."

Draco tried to run, but Dumbledore swung the door shut with a wave of his hand. Draco spluttered,"Why? In my vision you were kind…."

"You foolish child," Dumbledore said," I placed that image in your head so you would be put under the curse with more ease." He laughed, and Draco's image of Dumbledore was crushed.

He had at first believed Dumbledore to be a man who put the needs of others before himself. His father had told him that he was a light muggle-loving fool. Even so, Draco had always had a grudging respect for the headmaster, until this point. Now he could see how cruel Dumbledore truly was.

He couldn't find a way out, Dumbledore began advancing on him, and Draco was backed up against a wall. In that moment Draco wished he could be anywhere but there, and then he was.

Shadows seemed to envelop him in a blanket of protection and Draco opened his eyes to find himself outside of Dumbledore's office outside the gargoyle. Draco didn't even stay to ponder what happened, he began running.

Already he could hear the gargoyle turning, Dumbledore coming after him. He raced away from the Headmaster, trying to escape Hogwarts. The hallways seemed to be twisting, trying to confuse him, trying to lead him back to Dumbledore.

He had no idea where to go, the train had already left. Then he saw the quidditch pitch and he had an idea. It was a craze, utterly Gryffindor idea, but it was a way out.

The only catch was that between him and the pitch was an open expanse of field where Dumbledore could hit him with any spell. He decided to try and escape. He ran outside the relative safety of the castle and sprinted for his life. Behind him he could hear Dumbledore shooting spells at him, but he never faltered.

Draco ran like his life depended on it, which it did, and soon he reached the broom closet. He yanked it open, pulling out a school broom and kicked off into the air.

There was nothing compared to flying, the feeling of fresh air in his hair, and knowing that he was free. He might have enjoyed his chance to flying if he wasn't dodging spells being cast at him from Dumbledore. He weaved in and out of the spells with grace, and although he was in life or death situation, Draco couldn't help but be impressed with his flying.

He wasn't hit once, although his broom did take one spell. The spell itself was a purple color and didn't seem to harm to broom in anyway so he continued flying.

He managed to finally leave Dumbledore behind, and he allowed himself a quiet sigh of relief. Immediately after, Draco began thinking up ways to leave. He couldn't go to his parents, he had lost his magic, and would probably be given back to Dumbledore. He definitely couldn't go back to Hogwarts, so he was left with only one more option.

Draco followed the train tracks, pushing the broom to full speed until he caught the train. He sighed, thinking about the utterly Gryffindor thing he was about to do. With grim determination on his face, he pulled the broom to the space between train cars and leapt onto the train.

He landed hard on his side, and probably bruised it, but nothing was broken. Well, except the broom. He had seen the broom fall underneath one of the wheels of the train. It was probably in pieces by now.

He headed into the car, which was in fact the luggage car, and sat down on a particularly large trunk with the name Lavender Brown on it. The bag seemed comfortable, so he forwent sitting and went straight to full out lying on the trunk.

His brain was finally able to catch up with his actions and he sighed with disbelief. He had just escaped Dumbledore, after magically appearing outside his office. Then he had ran through Hogwarts, jumped on a broom and flew away. All without magic.

This entire process just goes to show Draco's theory was correct. The less magic you have the Gryffindor you became. His whole world was coming crashing down around him. He had been taught that only lesser beings didn't have magic, and did that mean he was a lesser being now?

Was he somehow not worthy of being a Malfoy anymore? He could only imagine what would happen if his family found out. His mother would be beside herself, and his father would be dishonored by all the other purebloods.

He needed a plan. Now. He couldn't live with nothing, he had no food, no money, no shelter. His basic essentials of life had been snatched away. Draco may have had everything taken away from him. His home, his family, and his magic. But there was one thing that no one could take away from him. He was still a Slytherin. Slytherins were cunning, ambitious and that was exactly what he needed right now.

Draco began to hash out a basic plan. First he would need to get into the muggle world without being detected, then he would need to find food. He didn't know how he was going to do any of this, but he would, somehow.

Jolting up with a start Draco realized he probably needed new clothes, so he rummaged through some other random student's clothes until he found a black shirt and jeans that fit him rather well. After this he decided to sit back and enjoy the ride until he reached Platform 9 ¾.

Clickety-clack-clickety-clack, the sound of the train moving along the track is soothing and put him to sleep.

* * *

**Draco looked up with a start. Where had the train gone? He was standing in what looked like a throne room. A glittering ceiling full of constellations, not unlike the great hall, was above him.**

**In the center of this strange room was a giant hearth, glittering with flame, and surrounding it in a U shape were thrones. Some were decorated with peacock feathers or fishing nets. ** **Some were solid gold. In the corner a house-size globe of water hovered in the air and inside it was a half-cow, half-serpent creature, it was terrifying to look at. **

**Near the hearth sat a woman with long brown hair in Greecian bun and was wearing simple brown robes. She looked straight at Draco, and he started when he saw he flaming eyes. She beckoned him closer, and he tentatively walked towards her. **

"**Draco Malfoy," she said, as if his name was important. " Have you come for the protection of the hearth, like many before you?"**

**He glanced around before replying, "I don't understand what you mean exactly..milady," he didn't know why but it just felt right to call the woman a lady, "but I could use whatever protection you could offer me."**

**She looked at him and he could almost see amusement, but at the same time, intense sadness, when he looked into her eyes. "I see you have a long path ahead of you, you will see intense sadness, but also joy. I will offer you my protection young one."**

**With this she cupped his cheek and he felt her hand heat up, filling him with what can only be described as a sense of belonging and warmth. He had never felt so accepted before and Draco looked back into her eyes and asked, "Will I ever see you again?"**

**She smiled kindly at him, and he could still feel her acceptance, "You will, young demigod, one day, you will." **

**With that everything began to blur and Draco found himself with one question, what was a demigod?**

* * *

Draco woke quietly and peacefully. He could still feel that women's warm hand on his cheek. Suddenly he noticed the train had stopped and people were bustling around.

He slipped off the train and made his way through the throngs of people, trying to avoid being noticed. He saw a flash of blond hair, but avoided it. Luckily he made it onto the muggle side of the platform with no incidents.

As Draco stepped out into the muggle side of the barrier people were rushing by trying to get to their train. Gray, wispy smoke floated around his feet, lazily curling and sunlight dotting the paved ground.

Draco looked around, smiling bitterly, this was his world now, and he would learn to accept it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, finished this chapter. Gonna update now… please tell me how you like it! I want to know if this is better than my old version…tell me about any grammar mistakes please**

**Fav and Follow people, Fav and Follow**


	3. Brave New World

**Chapter Three: Brave New World**

**Disclaimer: ****Do you Siriusly think I would be writing fanfiction with bad puns if I owned Harry Potter or Percy Jackson? Is your answer no? If it was you are correct! Give yourself a hug! :D I make no money off this, and it did not come from my brain space.**

* * *

Draco walked out into the crowded train station, wary of everyone. He had only been in the muggle world once before and it had not been a pleasant experience.

His father, Lucius, had taken him to the slums of London where the muggles all crouched together in dirty, squalid homes. They crowded around the wealthy family, begging for money. Their hair and clothing was utterly filthy, and they had no self respect.

"Do you see this, Draco?" His father had asked, "This is why muggles are beneath us, they crouch in the dirt begging. They are not worthy of licking our boots."

At the time, Draco had agreed full-heartedly, and he had assumed that this was what the entire muggle world looked like. Now, standing in a crowded train station with families running about he was hard pressed to find many differences between the muggle and magical world.

There were people, functioning, living their lives with perfect content, and they had no magic. This gave Draco some hope, maybe he didn't need magic to survive. Unfortunately the first thing on his mind was food. He hadn't had anything to eat since dinner last night, and his stomach was rather demanding.

He walked along the train station, watching the people around him bustle around him like herds of animals. He was one of them. If anyone who didn't know him saw Draco would look like another face in the crowd, no one important. For some reason, he enjoyed this feeling of anonymity.

He stepped out into the street and was assaulted with noise, the muggle world was just so loud. He was overwhelmed. He needed to find a quiet place to sit down and think. Across the street, his wish came true in the form of a bookstore. That was where he would find information about this new world.

He had no idea how to cross the street without being killed, so he did what any self-respecting Slytherin would do, he waited in the shadows, planning his next move. He saw the light that turned red and white, and recognized that it had to be a sort of signal for the people to cross. On the next light he went into the massive crowd and went across the street.

Soon he was able to duck inside the bookshop, and he reveled in the feeling of familiarity. Unfortunately, he had no next plan of action. Fortunately, he was in a bookstore, and where was a better place to find information.

In the right hand corner there was a counter where a young girl was working the desk. She looked at him and then looked away, rolling her eyes as she did. Draco shrugged and walked down the rows of books, looking for anything that could shed some light on his new situation.

Finally, he saw the culture section and sighed in relief. Draco pulled down the most useful looking books, ones about technology, modern age politics, and maps of London, and sat down to read.

Draco had a secret. He loved to read. Almost as much as that Granger Mud-oh, right, calling her that would be rather redundant now. In the manor, he would sneak into the library and read all the books he could get his hands on. Books about mythical creatures, and wizarding legends. His father wouldn't let him read many spellbooks, and this was probably due to the fact that Draco was young, and the spellbooks were extremely dark.

Luckily for Lucius Malfoy, it didn't matter to young Draco what the books was about, as long as he could read it. This concept had carried over to today and Draco was perfectly content to curl up on a chair in the bookstore and read.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but when Draco looked back up the girl from earlier was staring him down, her blue eyes staring straight into his soul.

"Are you gonna buy those books, or are you gonna just sit there and read? 'Cause if you're gonna just read, then don't let me bother you," she said rather snarkily.

Draco looked back at her a bit sheepishly, he needed a cover now. Now would be a good time for his Slytherin instincts to kick in.

"Sorry," he said, "I needed to read these books for a report, and I lost track of time. I couldn't buy the books because I don't have any money on me. My parents have my money you see."

Luckily for Draco the girl seemed to buy it, she swished her shoulder-length brown hair off of herself and eyed him up and down. "Well, it's just about closing time, so get going."

"Thanks," he said, and got up to leave.

As he was putting the books back where he found them the girl said, "You don't have to do that, that's my job."

"That's fine."

"No really, I would be out of a job if every customer did that."

For some inexplicable reason this made Draco laugh. He hadn't laughed in what seemed like forever, and it was a kind break.

"I'm Alice," the girl said, still chuckling.

"Draco," he said, just a bit more open.

"I haven't seen you around here before, Draco, do you come here often," Alice stated, looking as though she was trying to remember his face."

"No, I just moved here with my siblings and family, " Draco replied, trying to seem as casual as possible.

"That's nice, I moved here to, when I was about your age as well. Speaking of, how old are you anyway? You look a bit young to be out and about in London by yourself."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I look younger than I really am, I'm actually fourteen, but people always say I look like a ten year old." He was hoping she would buy his total lie about his age, he was actually only twelve, but he could pass off as young looking.

Alice stared, "Pity for you mate, but you really do look rather young. Myself? I'm sixteen, My uncle owns this shop, and I work here on late nights, often getting studying done."

"It is a rather sad state of affairs, isn't it? Don't worry though, I get by with my young looks just fine."

"Haha, your a riot you bugger, but shoo off now, I really have to be closing down shop."

Draco nodded and walked out of there, thinking that he wouldn't mind talking to the spunky girl again sometime in the future. She was fun to hang around, and worth the effort,

He headed out into the streets again and this time he was a bit more familiar. There were cars, and street lights, and well, you get the point. Draco now understood part of the muggle world.

The sun was setting, and it the darker it got, the more ominous the streets of London became.

Walking down into a side alley, trying to find a good place to sleep, Draco couldn't help but feel apprehensive. This place he was in now was looking an awful lot like the slums his father had taken him to.

Suddenly he was grabbed by strong hands and shoved up against a wall. A man loomed over him, early thirties, and his breath reeked of alcohol. His jaw was covered in stubble and his clothes were filthy.

"What have we got here eh? A little boy out for a walk/ Where's mummy and daddy? Abandon you all alone, wah wah wah!" The man leaned in close as he spoke.

Draco was terrified, he had never been in a situation like this before. All his instincts screamed to run but he couldn't he was paralyzed, unable to move.

"Lets say we have a bit of fun, huh?"

In his mind Draco was screaming NONONO, but he couldn't get the words out. Everything was happening to fast, to fast. His mind was going at a hundred miles an hour, and the only thought in his head was run run RUN! He wished for nothing more than to escape and then in a gathering of shadows, he was.

Draco could feel a presence pushing him somewhere, willing him somewhere, but something else was blocking it. The force was blocked by an unknown presence, seemingly blocking his power.

Draco slowly opened his eyes. The smell of alcohol was gone and he was safe in what looked like an abandoned building.

Half-rotted wooden rafters hung along the ceiling and the walls were rusted metal. The entire building looked like to rotted inside of a wild animal, a husk.

He sighed, half in dejection, half in relief. He had gone through a long day, and Draco was so tired he collapsed on the ground, asleep.

Sunlight filtered in on the dirty ground as Draco opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched, the ground he was sleeping on was so uncomfortable. Where was he? Then it all came back to him in a rush, hitting him like a steam train. His stomach growled in hunger.

Luckily, sleep had given Draco a new frame of mind, and an idea came unbidden into his mind. He could watch the other pickpockets in London and learn to steal from them. Granted, stealing wasn't a first option, but it was the best option at the moment.

He came outside to an alleyway, and walked to where he found himself in Piccadilly Circus. He watched as everyone walked around, busy and in a hurry.

It wasn't hard to watch the pickpockets, you just had to sit still, something very few people did. He saw most of them were in a group, but unfortunately for him, he didn't have that luxury, so he stayed to observing the lone wolfs.

The first method he saw was distraction. The thief would walk up and ask for direction, or shove a map in their face, as they were lost. Then, while the other person was distracted, they would steal their wallet.

The other method seemed to rely on cutting the person's purse strap. This seemed rather ridiculous to Draco, but he watched anyway, better safe then sorry. The person would walk casually behind the victim and razor cut the bag off their shoulder, then casually walk away. It was so fast, Draco had to often strain his eyes to see it.

The final method was just grabbing the wallet out of a person's back pocket. Draco thought it was rather stupid to just leave your wallet in your back pocket, but hey, whatever goes goes.

Personally, Draco thought the distraction technique would work the best for him, so he prepared himself for the task.

He began walking towards an unsuspecting victim, carefully planning out his next move. He walked towards them slowly. The target was a man, sticky-up brown hair, early thirties, very nondescript. Draco had subconsciously chosen a man that looked like his attacker last night. The man was wearing a brown trench coat and pinstriped suit, and was looking rather spacey. He slowly walked over to the man and pulled on the long trench coat.

Draco looked up at him and tried to sound younger than he was, "Hello sir, I was wondering if you could tell me the directions to...Nelson's Column."

The man bought it hook, line, and sinker, "Yeah, well it is bit to the east then about…." the man started rambling and Draco smirked. He reached inside the man's pocket while he was distracted and grabbed what felt like a wallet. He pulled it out and slipped it into his own pocket.

Later it would occur to Draco that the man's pocket's had been bigger on the inside, and he had probably just robbed a wizards, but for now he was just happy to have some money.

The man had finished talking and Draco looked up,"Thank you sir, I don't think I'll get lost now." Draco then hurried off into the crowd before the man could figure out that his wallet was gone.

The man looked around and chuckled. A blonde girl came up behind him and said,"Why are you laughing, Doctor?"

The man, the Doctor, looked at her and laughed, "Oh Rose, I was just pick-pocketed."

Rose gasped, "Doctor, that's no laughing matter, what if he had gotten hold of your screwdriver?"

The Doctor shook his head,"Rose, I let him pickpocket me, he needed the money, so I sent my wallet with the current-era money into his hand, don't let it be said that I'm a miser."

The couple laughed, and they walked down the square, heading towards a blue box on the corner.

Draco reached the abandoned building he had slept in earlier and sat down. He slowly opened up the wallet and gasped. Inside was what looked like at least one hundred pounds. From what he had read, most muggles never carried around this much money, he smile to himself, at least he wouldn't starve.

He walked down Piccadilly Circus to a stall street vendor and ordered some fish and chips. Once he had them he sat down on a park bench and started eating. Each morsel was absolutely delicious, the crunchy fish and chips were just what the hungry boy enjoyed every bite.

Draco just sat there, eating his chips and enjoying the slowly setting sun and watching families walk together. Everything, in that moment, seemed like it was going to be okay, that he would survive another day.

When it began to get dark, Draco headed back to the warehouse. Once there, he tried to find a more suitable place to sleep that wasn't covered in dirt, and he found a pile of old tarp on the gangway above the ground.

Draco thought that this would be a good place to sleep, considering that he would be dry, warm enough, and above ground. This way, if any cops showed up he could run. He curled into a ball and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. Eventually he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The sun was just about to signal the coming of a new day when Draco woke to the cracking sound of apparation.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow! Another chapter posted, in like, a day, I think it was the encouragement I'm getting from everyone. Thanks guys! Also, who liked my Doctor Who reference, it won't really be in the story much, but I might add in it in here or there, you never know. **

**Thanks again, and fav and follow so I can post faster! :)**


	4. Discoveries

**Chapter Four: Discoveries**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and the Olympians are not mine, and they never will be. I didn't come up with it, and trust me, I'm not making any money off of it.**

* * *

Draco was up immediately, wondering how they found him. He was suppose to be safe, he wasn't suppose to be found!

This had to happen right after he had finally gotten a plan. He would have gone on to continue pickpocketing, then he could have enrolled in school, and lived out is life normally. Draco had actually been having a dream about his new idealistic life before he had been rudely awakened.

He went to hide in the shadows, and he could feel them wrapping around him, although hesitantly, as if something was holding them back. He continued hiding anyway, and looked down onto the scene below.

Draco gave a silent shriek at what he saw. Lucius Malfoy was bound and gagged, struggling furiously against his captors, One of his captors was a smaller man, bald skin tone, and he seemed to give off an air of filth. The other was a terrifying sight to behold. His skin was covered in scars, his red hair was stringy and greasy, and he had a wooden peg leg, but the most terrifying of all was his big blue fake eye. Swirling around constantly in its socket, it seemed to look right through Draco.

At this sight Draco let out a gasp, and ducked into the shadows even more. He didn't know what to do, if he ran they would surely see him. So Draco stayed tucked away in the alcove.

The bald man spoke first, "Where is the boy Lucius." He accented this remark by ungagging the elder Malfoy, and yanking him to his feet.

Lucius stood proud, even in his battered condition, which was easier to see now. His eye was swollen, and he had a cut lip which was still bleeding. Draco could also see that he was favoring his right leg, meaning he had hurt his left.

"I don't know!" Lucius yelled out, " Even if I did, I wouldn't tell the likes of you where my son was."

"So you don't know then Lucius," the scarred man asked. "What would you do if we told you your son had lost his magic? Would you disown him? Kill him?"

Lucius gained a fire in his eyes that hadn't been there before,"I wouldn't care if my son was a muggle! He is my son, and I would give up the world for him."

Draco felt himself tear up, his father accepted him, he could go home. His family would protect him Dumbledore, he was wrong not to have trusted his family. He wanted to go out and hug his father, but he wouldn't be safe.

"Can't you just let your greed overpower you Malfoy!" yelled the scarred man. "You're son is a squib! Disown him! We need him!"

Lucius looked rather shocked, "Why would you need my son? Who do you work for?"

The sleazy bald one started laughing,"Lucius, we work for Dumbledore, bet you didn't expect that. He needs Draco so he can have the perfect poster boy. Imagine, pureblood disowns his own son! It would be priceless and Dumbledore would have the perfect weapon to use against everyone. Anytime anyone tried to bring up purebloods being better, Dumbledore could drag Draco out and he could tell his sob story. You see now?"

Lucius sneered at the man, "How do you expect your 'brilliant' plan to work when I refuse to hand over my son?" He smirked, and Draco felt a streak of pride for my father. He was taking on Dumbledore himself, for him.

Then the scarred man began speaking, "Your son said something similar. Dumbledore put him under the imperius curse, and when Draco broke it, Draco refused to follow Dumbledore's every command. We will have to give him a personality potion to alter his personality, make him more submissive. We will also have to wipe his memories…..same goes for you Malfoy."

Lucius' face fell, then he slowly let his gaze reach his captors, "Unfortunately for you, Draco is far to Slytherin, he will already be out of your reach."

"True, he did get rid of the broom Dumbledore put a tracking charm on, but we have you," the bald one said.

"What do you need me for? I won't ever help you find Draco."

"We need," the one eyed man said, "your blood."

Draco gulped, hidden safely behind the shadows. Why would they need his father's blood. Would they use it in a dark ritual to track him. Would they kill his father just to get a hold of him?

The man continued, "As long as you are Draco's father, we can track him using familial bond. In fact, he should be around here….."

In this moment Lucius' eyes connected with Draco's and his eyes widened. Then they hardened with determination. Draco was scared of what his father would do.

Lucius stood up even straighter, and a tear could be seen falling out of one eye, "I'm sorry Draco," he whispered, then louder, "I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, do, of sound mind, magic, and body, disown Draco Lucius Malfoy from the house of Malfoy, hereby never to acknowledge him as my son again."

At this point Lucius collapsed, shedding silent tears onto the ground. The two captors grew red in the face and began to beat him up. kicking, punching, anything they could think of. All the while Lucius sat there, crying.

"We are going to need to oblivate him anyway," scarred man said, "make him think he disowned his own son out of spite." The two men began to pick up Lucius and drag him away to some unknown location.

Draco had enough. "Father!" He cried. the two men looked at him, anger clear on their features. They wanted to kill him, not maim, not bash around, but kill. There was nothing he could physically do against him.

Suddenly, Draco's body was wracked with pain. He couldn't see clearly, his vision was swirling. The two men were racing up the rusted stairs, trying to reach him. Draco stumbled back into the wall, and once again, he disappeared into a swirl of shadows.

This time, there was no resistance, he just traveled through the shadows, and he might have enjoyed it, if his body wasn't racked with pain. He landed hard on his side, the same side he had bruised falling onto the Hogwarts express. It hurt so badly.

He felt like he was being pulled apart from the inside out, like his very being was changing. Finally the pain subsided and Draco fell into sleep's waiting arms.

When he woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was alone. There were no wizards trying to kill him, and he was safe. The second was that he had hair in his face. He never got hair in his face, it wasn't long enough. The third was that his hair was black.

Draco shot up and immediately regretted it. His entire body hurt as though his basic molecular structure had changed overnight. He leaned against a wall to catch his balance when he saw his arm.

Draco had been extremely pale all his life. His parents had thought he was an albino with his pale skin and pale hair. The only thing keeping him from actually being albino was his silver eyes. This was why it was understandable why Draco almost screamed when he saw that his arm was now a solid tan color.

He grabbed at his hair, and yes, it was still black, and he looked at his arm, they were tan, as well as his legs, and...well, you get the idea. Draco was hopping around trying to figure out what was wrong with him, when he looked into a window. This time, he really did scream.

That….person in the window wasn't him! It didn't look anything like him! The person in the mirror had a golden tan on his skin, chin-length black silky hair, and dark brown eyes. How did he look like this...why?

Draco was extremely confused and then it occurred to him. He had been adopted. When a child is adopted families will often give the child a blood adoption. It is perfectly legal with the ministry's oversight, although Draco suspected his family did it without the ministry's oversight, and causes the child to take on the family's appearance, magic and personality. It suppresses any other heritage, and was often used in war times for disguising children.

It made sense, his father had once told him about the process, and they were probably going to tell him one day. His mother probably couldn't have children, that was why he had no siblings, and so they adopted. Of course, if anyone knew the Malfoy's child was adopted there would be scandal, o they kept it secret.

They probably wouldn't have told Draco until they thought he was old enough to understand. Now it was too late.

Draco finally understood that his father probably hated him no, because of the meddling Dumbledore was sure to have done, and he cried in remorse.

Now Draco took stock of what he was suppose to look like. He looked back at the window, the changes were rather startling. His face seemed less pointed, although his cheekbones seemed a bit higher. He had a royal look about him, almost princely. His nose was less pointed and longer, and he was about two inches taller.

These changes might not seem very drastic, but if you had stuck the old Draco Malfoy next to the new one, you would never have known they were the same person. There was that much of a stark contrast.

He got up, ready to leave, when suddenly, a group of three teens ran if, holding knives.

The oldest looking one, about eighteen, vicious looking, with sticky-up black hair and hazel eyes spoke first, "What are you doing in our territory?"

Draco was terrified, he had no idea what to say, so he just stumbled out, "Nothing,,,I swear, I have no where to go, so I slept here, promise I wasn't breaking into your 'territory' or something."

The one who had spoken before put the knife down, and the other boy, only a year or so older than him with light brown hair asked, "You're out on the streets kid?"

"Yah…" Draco stuttered out."

Then the only girl in the group, a redhead with beautiful green eyes pulled the boy with hazel eyes aside. She began talking to him in low whispers, every once in a while, glancing back at him. Eventually they turned around and the guy with hazel eyes asked, "What's your name kid?"

Draco stopped, what was his name? He just realized that now that he wasn't a Malfoy and he looked completely different. The wizards could never track him down. He could be whoever he wanted to be, no expectations, no ideal personality. He could be...free.

What would his name be? Suddenly, a voice in his ear whispered a name, _Kane_, the voice whispered, _Your name shall be Kane, my sh-_, the voice cut off, and Dra- no, Kane told the teens his name.

"My name is Kane."

"Well, Kane," Hazel eyes said, "I'm James, that hottie over there is Lily, she's my girlfriend, so don't bother, and this lump," here he pointed to the mousy brown-haired kid, "is Sid. We were wondering if you were any good at stealing"

Kane looked at them in slight surprise, he hadn't expected this much of a turnaround from the teens, "I'm good enough," he said, "I got this much yesterday." With this statement he showed them the rolls of bills he had gotten.

The three teens eyes went wide and James finally spoke, "How would you like to join our gang?" He smirked and launched into a seemingly well-rehearsed speech. "We offer free room and board, free self-defense classes, and we boast the funniest members in all of London!"

Kane smiled, he had a feeling joining this gang would work out pretty well. Call it a premonition if you will. "I'd love to."

"Good," James said, "follow me." He then took off with Lily and Sid trailing behind him. Kane followed, trying to keep up. They ran around twisted alleyways and trashcans, past cars and beggars.

Finally after who knows how long the ended up at an old abandoned movie theater called Marua- the rest of the faded sign was unreadable, but Kane got a distinctly homey feel to the entire place.

James and Sid pulled back the planks on the door and crawled through. Lily turned around and looked at Kane, "Come on in," she said, "we don't bite."

With that Kane crawled through as well and saw a giant room with mattresses and cots surrounding the floor, there were about nine, and he could she James setting up a new one in the corner.

"Everybody!" lily shouted, "Get your lazy arses down here, James just got a new one!"

At once there was a stampede of feet and six other kids stood in front of us. James then came over and started introducing them to me.

"This one," he said, pointing to a quiet-looking boy with brown dreadlocks, "Is Canis, our resident bookworm and fighter extraordinaire."

Next he pointed at a smiling boy with curly black hair and lots of ear piercings, "This bastard is Rigel, he is a huge flirt, and our main distraction on raids."

At this the boy smacked James' hand away and said, "I can speak for myself thanks, Hello," turning to Kane, "I'm the distraction Rigel."

Kane couldn't help but laugh. James then introduced Ruby, a tough looking girl with black hair in pigtails with red streaks. She said she was a goth, and Mary. Mary seemed to be the motherly one, and her job mainly seemed to be taking care of Queenie, a small five year old girl with blond hair. She was the picture of innocence, and Kane couldn't help but want to protect her. The last member of the group was Amy, another redhead with a very fiery temper.

After being introduced to everyone, Kane went to his cot to sleep. As he lay there, slowly falling asleep, he couldn't help but think he would fit in here, very well.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wheew, can't believe I just hashed that out, will come back to edit later, but I figured you guys would want this out….four chapters in two days, that has to be some sort of record. How did you like James and Lily huh? Tell you what I will give you guys a hint on what that is about….it involves how you get to the isle of the blessed in the underworld.**

**Meh. Kane's appearance...I have no idea what I was thinking in concerns to that...maybe I was high. I ust thought he should look like Nico, and I don't know if anything like that potion thing exists in the canon universe. I had seen that idea in other fanfics so I stole it. Like a fox with a hen. Eww..meh whatever. **

**Okay, so fav and follow people, fav and follow, until next time, Geronimo!**


	5. Street Life

**Chapter Five: Street Life**

**Disclaimer: I make no money off of this, and any characters you recognize are not mine, they are J.K Rowlings and Rick Riordan's NOT MINE YOU HEAR!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: SO the Timeline...I moved Harry Potter up to the same timeline as Percy Jackson, meaning it takes place in the 2000s, and Kane (Draco) is about two/three years older than Draco. You get the idea?**

* * *

Kane ran. His feet pounding on the dirt covered cement of the alleyway. Worn down boots splashed through rain puddles and he panted hard as he continued running.

A red light rushed past him, almost hitting him, but Kane dodged. People leapt out of the attackers way, and behind him you could hear shouting.

"Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus! Stupefy!" Red and blue spells shot past him at alarming speeds, and any normal person would have been terrified, but luckily, Kane wasn't normal. He knew that these strange people were wizards, and that they were trying to find Draco Malfoy, but it wouldn't work. Mainly because Draco is dead.

He stopped existing the moment Lucius Malfoy disowned him, now there was only Kane; a thief and a street kid, but you know what? He was happier this way, no more expectations, no more purebloods nonsense. Yeah, Kane had realized how stupid the entire 'muggles are inferior' thing was a week into his stay on the streets.

So why were the wizards chasing him? Well, the wizards didn't know he was Draco, but they did think he had information on Draco. They figured that they could catch him and shove veritaserum down his throat. Unfortunately for them, they could never catch him. Unfortunately for Kane, this only made them more determined. It got bothersome, having to run through the back alleys of London all the time, but hey, he got good exercise.

He knew London like they back of his hand, after a year on the streets, who wouldn't? The gang was a big help in avoiding the wizards a lot of the time, but when they weren't around Draco had to lose them far enough behind so he could slip. Well, he didn't know if what he did was called slipping, but Queenie came up with it, he and couldn't say no to that cute little girl.

He could never slip in front of the wizards, because then he would be suspected of more than being a rowdy street kid, and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. He looked behind him, good. The wizard were pretty far away now, about 20 meters and Kane saw an alleyway up ahead.

He ran into it and bolted straight for the shadows. He slipped through them with ease and pictured the Maruad den, which was the gang's home. He opened his eyes and there he was. The old movie theater, home sweet home. Immediately his arms were full of a blond six year old. Her birthday had been about two months ago, and she wouldn't stop telling people how old she was.

The gang would be walking on the street, trying to do a job when Queenie would run up to people and tell them her age.

"I'm six!" She would yell at a random business person and Lily would go over and apologize to the busybody. Sometimes they would smile sweetly, other times they would sneer in distaste. The reactions differed greatly.

Truth be told, they didn't actually know Queenie's birthday, she has chose it herself. No one knew why April 5th had appealed to her, but it had, and now that was her birthday. Everyone in the gang, even Ruby and Rigel, who were usually blunt, tried to keep Queenie sheltered from the life they lived.

Even when everyone was hungry, Queenie always got a full meal. Not that they went hungry very often, but it was rather hard in the winter months. Since Kane joined the group though the gang had been doing better. He still remembered the first time the gang had seen his little shadow tricks, at that time he still hadn't had control over them.

* * *

"**So squirt," James said, looking the young boy over the morning after he first came into the gang, "You ready for you first job?"  
At this time Drac- Kane, he still kept mentally messing up his new name, was very eager to please. After all, he had no where else to go. **

"**Sure!" he said, almost immediately, not wanting to disappoint James. **

**James chuckled, "Okay kid, so you are gonna go with Rigel, promise he won't bite."**

**Rigel showed up behind James grinning, "Let's go," he said fist pumping in the air. He walked off towards to entrance to the hideaway, and Kane followed. They headed southeast, and taking the back alleyway in only took them about seven minutes to reach Trafalgar square.**

"**Okay," Rigel said,"See that man with the business suit?" Kane nods in the affirmative, and Rigel tells him that the man's wallet is his the right hand pocket. **

**Kane crosses Trafalgar square, past Nelson's column and towards the man, he grabs the wallet and the man continues walking, not noticing a thing. Kane stops, happy he completed his first task, and reflecting back on it he saw how stupid it was to stand in the middle of the street staring at a wallet. **

**The man sees his wallet missing and his eyes fall on Kane.**

**"Stop!" He yells, "Thief! Help!" Kane glances up and starts running towards the National Gallery.**

**The square is not extremely crowded, but as it is one of London's few sunny days there is a good amount of people standing around. Kane had to push past them to keep going, but once he reach the National Gallery he didn't know where to go, so he ran to the left where a gate is open and into a shadowed alleyway.**

**The man is rather persistent and is only twenty feet away. Kane sees a dead end, and in that moment he wishes he was back with Rigel, and then, he is. He feels a bit nauseous, as it seems he has emerged out of Rigel's shadow, but other than that he is fine. **

**Rigel looks worried and is tearing his hair out. **

"**James is gonna kill me…." he was saying when Kane tapped him on the shoulder. Rigel shrieked and jumped into the air. He looked at Kane and shook his head, "But...you...caught.."**

**Kane told Rigel about how he had somehow magically been transported here, and Rigel got a certain gleam in his eye, "Think you can do it again?" he asked.**

* * *

Kane looked back on that memory with a fond look in his eyes. After that, Rigel had taken him back to the gang, and they had all helped him harness his power. James and Rigel sometimes pushed him a bit too hard, trying to get him to jump out of the shadow of a blade of grass and such, but mary always stopped them.

Mary was like a mother to all of them, and she was always there to take care of him. She was almost like secondary mother he never knew he had._  
_Queenie leapt out of his arms and called the gang over because Kane was back. Only Amy, Sid, Mary and Canis showed up.

"Where is everyone else?" Kane asked.

Amy spoke up first, "Ruby and Rigel are on a job together, and I have half a mind to lock them in a closet together, because every time they are around each other I could cut the sexual tension with a knife."

Kane laughed. That was true. Those two kept denying it, but they were meant for eachother. He wanted to help Amy plan the closet scenario.

"Then where are James and Lily?" Kane said next.

Sid smirked, "They are probably in a closet together, doing things your innocent thirteen year old mind couldn't handle."

"Hey!" Kane said. It was probably true, James and Lily were a match made in heaven, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

The six of them sat down on the cots, and they started talking about what to do with the wizards. "They are getting closer to maruad everyday," Canis said, "Soon they are going to find us, and who knows what they are going to do with us."

The gang didn't really understand what the wizards were, and Kane wasn't about to explain, so he let them believe they were part of a cult. Kane was planning on telling them eventually, but as of now, he was too worried about his standing in the gang. Kane thought that if he revealed his past, then he would be rejected. And finding out a hidden world could always be a bit jarring.

What puzzled Kane was why the wizards kept coming back to him. They never followed anyone else, but him. He was starting to think they could still track him, but only in a small way.

"I think we should send someone to follow them," Kane suggested, "I could follow them around and figure out their plans, and if it gets too dangerous I will just slip away."

The other grew silent, thinking about this option. It was true that Kane wouldn't really be in any danger, and they could gain valuable information on the enemy.

"We need to wait for everyone to get back, and call a meeting." Sid said.

Everyone agreed. They moved back on to lighter topics, and soon they were laughing and joking around. At one point in the conversation, Amy had called Kane a closet narcissist and he smiled back on that fond memory.

* * *

**Draco still wasn't used to his new appearance, he looked like the polar opposite of himself. His hair was longer, his skin was darker, his eyes were dark, and his hair. He looked like a goth without even trying. He also had an affinity for dark blues and blacks now too, so that didn't help matters.**

**Kane had picked up the bad habit of glancing into mirrors every chance he could. He just looked...so different. Everytime he looked into the mirror he saw a different face than the one he was used to. **

**He would trace his new features, and marvel at how changed he looked. His sharp cheekbones, and his dark eyes gave a royal effect, and Draco certainly thought he might be descended from a very wealthy family. **

**It was seriously frying his nerves. Everyone wondered why he kept looking at his reflection so much. One day Ruby caught him looking in the mirror again, and she laughed.**

"**Stop looking in that mirror pretty boy. We're gonna get the idea you're a narcissist."**

**The other gang members had laughed, but Amy had looked at him thoughtfully, then she shouted out, "You ARE a closet narcissist aren't you?"**

**After that the joke had stuck, and he couldn't get rid of it no matter what he did.**

* * *

Of course, now Kane was much more comfortable in his own skin. Those first few days he had trouble walking because his center of gravity had shifted. The all thought he was such a klutz.

Then there was the dyslexia, and the ADHD. That was what made the entire situation worse. Soon after being disowned, Kane had found he had a harder and harder time concentrating, as well as reading. Soon he was getting words upside down and backwards. no one in the gang knew what was wrong with him until they went to a public library and searched it up.

Apparently he had dyslexia, and he might even have ADHD. It didn't seem to bad though, and it didn't get in the way that much, unless you count reading streets sign, so they didn't steal any medication.

Unfortunately for Kane, it made him feel an awful lot like Potte without his glasses. It was infuriating. Speaking of Potter, Kane wondered how Hogwarts was doing. Poor Potter, didn't even realize what a conniving bastard the headmaster was.

Kane zoned back into the conversation, ADHD remember? In just enough time to catch the punchline of Sid's joke.

"And then...the iguana ate the evidence, so the convict got off scot free!"

Kane was horribly confused, but everyone else seemed to be laughing so he just joined in out of sheer ridiculousness. He noticed James and Lily had joined them.

At that moment Rigel and Ruby walked through the entrance into the group.

"Hey guys," Rigel said, "miss me?"  
We all greeted them, and then we brought up our plan to follow the strange men and see what they were up to. They agreed and we all went to sleep for the night, and Kane planned his espionage event for the next day.

When Kane woke up the next day, he was ready. He slipped out of the hideout, and he didn't have to wait long to see the wizards. He took the shadows around him and started following them. In order not to be seen, Kane enveloped the shadows around him, so he wouldn't be seen.

They didn't really do anything and soon they seemed to grow tired. The snuck into a warehouse and sat down, summoning some food. The two wizards today were a bald black man lucius had talked about on occasion, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the other was the Weasley brood's mother. Guess she needed something to do so she turned to Dumbledore.

"Why are we still in this area anyway?" the Weasley matriarch asked, "The boy is sure to be long gone."

Shacklebolt shook his head, "You would think so Molly, but we are still picking up traces of the boy's unique magical signature. We think his magic is just dormant, and small amounts are leaking out, and they all lead back to that one street kid."

Molly Weasley still looked rather upset,"Why are we wasting all this time on one boy? We can let him go."

"We can't. He knows too much about Dumbledore, he could blackmail him for eternity. As well it seems that Draco is one of the headmaster's main chess pieces in his game."

Kane was starting to feel rather sick, his gang was in trouble and it was because of him. He needed to think, to get out of here. He silently slipped into the shadows.

He appeared in an alleyway, gasping for breath. He seemed to be in shock, and an elderly lady carry a shopping back walked up behind and said, "My dearie, you don't look to good, is everything okay?"

He nodded, and she pat him on the back and sniffed. Wait. Sniffed? She looked back down at him again. Where had this old lady come from anyway?

"Are you sure dearie?" Her grey bun had wispy strand of hair falling out of it, and her eyes were a baby blue, but they seemed to be darkening.

"Umm...yes I am fine," Kane replied.

The old lady wouldn't let him go," That's a pity," she said. Kane was so confused. What was going on? He needed to get away.

"That means you are in good shape, and that makes it all the more harder to KILL YOU!" At the last part of the sentence the woman roared, and twisted into a different shape.

She morphed into a woman with flaming hair, white skin, red eyes, fangs, and one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg. Kane was terrified, and he started running for his life. She was too fast, and caught up to him almost immediately.

"Yummy little demigod," she cooed, "You will taste so fine, and how come I didn't smell your delicious scent before? You are verrryyy powerful," the creature said, drawing the word very out in a purr.

Kane struggled frantically, "What is demigod? I don't know! Get away!"

It seemed to be for nothing and she was just about to eat him when the ground started shaking. This unbalanced the monster and Kane leapt away. He felt a power rush through him unexpectedly. A giant crack opened in the ground, like the mouth of a monster, and out of it stepped skeleton soldiers.

They began attacking the monster, and she was killed in a shower of golden dust. The soldiers nodded at Kane before going back into the ground. He stood there for a second in shock, before collapsing in a faint.

* * *

**Kane looked around, he was once again in the golden throne room, and once again the woman was sitting at the hearth.**

**Her fiery eyes looked into his own, and the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile.**

"**I see you have found your way back to my hearth, young demigod," she said, smiling, but her eyes conveyed greif.**

"**I have," said Kane, "although I do not know exactly how, and what is a demigod?"**

**The woman smiled, and she beckoned for Kane to come sit beside her.**

"**A demigod is a child of a god and a mortal. In fact, that is the very reason I have called you here tonight. You were not born in this time." Her eyes got a far away look in them, and Kane felt as though she was looking past him. "I know your father is powerful, he is my elder brother Hades, the god of the underworld, and Zeus, king of the Godstried to kill your mother and siblings."**

**Kane sucked in a breath. "I have siblings, and are you talking about the Greek Gods from myths?" he asked.**

**She looked over at him, "Yes to both questions. I myself am Hestia, goddess of the home and hearth. When Zeus tried to kill your family, for he despised children of the other big three, which are made up of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, only your mother was killed. Your two younger siblings, Bianca and Nico, were taken to a casino for seventy years, where they never aged. They have only just been released. You, on the other hand, were brought through time by an unknown force, and brought to this time, where the Malfoys adopted you. But this is not the reason I have called you here."**

**Kane stopped to process this new information. He had siblings, he had a biological family, and greek gods were real. This was all happening so fast. **

"**Your magic was suppressed, and it was hiding your demigod scent. Now your magic is resurfacing, and with it your smell."**

"**I smell?" Kane asked, "Is that how monsters find...demigods?"**

"**Yes," Hestia said, "and your scent is becoming stronger, and your magic signature too. If you don't want the magicals of Hecate's to find you, you must leave the country."**

**Kane shook his head, "No, I can't abandon them, the gang."**

"**You must, trust me, it pains me to separate any family, but they will be safer without the monsters and wizards after them."**

**Kane gained a determined look in his eye, "I will do this, to protect them."**

**Hestia smiled in content, "Thank you Kane, and remember, no one says goodbye forever."**

**The throne room began to blur, and Kane found himself losing focus.**

* * *

He woke up with a start in the same ally he had collapsed in. His head was pounding, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had to tell the gang he was leaving.

He slipped to the den, and then he was swamped by everyone. Even Ruby, the normally stoic one was hugging him.

"Where were you!" Lily shouted, "You had us all worried sick."

Kane shook his head sadly, he would miss them all, but it was too dangerous.

"Guys," he said, "I have to leave,"

Immediately shout broke out, and Kane had a hard time calming them down. Finally, over all the noise he managed to get a few words in.

"You know the cult people that have been hanging around? They are here because of me. I am from a...wealthy family, and they need to find me. They will stop at nothing, and they are bringing reinforcements. I have to gp, and none of you can stop me. I need to keep you safe."

For a second everyone paused, they James stepped forward, "If you must, you can. I will not stop you from trying to protect us, but remember to come back okay?" James gave Kane a manly hug, and they parted.

Queenied started crying, but was reassured by Kane that he would come back, just not for a while. Everyone exchanged goodbyes and Kane packed up his meager belongs. Mainly knickknacks collected over the course of the year.

He waved goodbye and stepped into a shadow, thinking, _Take me where I need to go._ He vanished in a swirl of dark shadows.

Kane appeared in a dark room, the walls were made of bricks, and the air was damp. Was he underground. He looked around until his eyes fell on a mirror. Okay, where was he? An underground place with a mirror.

Then Kane noticed how different his reflection looked, He looked younger in the mirror, about ten or eleven, and had on an aviator jacket. The reflection was currently gaping open mouthed at him in surprise. Wait, that wasn't a reflection…...

* * *

**Author's Note: MWAHAHAHA I give you a cliffhanger! A cliffhanger with Nico! Even worse! hope you liked the chapter, I am really having fun with this fic, and I love your guy's support. Leave a review and tell me what you like, what you don't like and what you want to see more of. From now on there will be tons of NICO NICO NICO! Granted, I made Kane the elder sibling, but it just made sense in my head at the time.**

**"****Counting down from 9-5-0, so many more miles to go..."**

**If you guys like Doctor Who Harry Potter crossover I suggest reading Riding the Storm. It is incredible...basically it is about Harry being the master and it is really well written. Not cliche, promise.**

**Follow and Fav people, follow and fav.**


	6. Brothers

**Chapter 6: Brothers**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, No money is made, and the characters are not mine.**

* * *

For a second they stared at each other, neither one of them moving. Kane took this moment to reevaluate the kid. They looked like carbon copies of each other. They had the same skin tone, although the boy looked rather pale now, as well as the same dark eyes and hair. This was either the brother Hestia had told him about or someone had made a freaky younger clone of him.

He took a step forward, but the kid stopped him by pulling out a sword, and bringing it out in front of himself.

"Don't make a move," the kid warned in an American accent. Kane could barely detect the shakiness in the kid's voice. His brother's voice.

Kane stopped moving immediately and put his hands up. He didn't want to start a fight and who knows what the other boy was thinking.

Nico was terrified. He had just entered Daedalus's Labyrinth, and he had no idea what to expect. There was a reason no one had entered this place during Clarisse's 'secret mission'. The minute he had entered the labyrinth he was lost. The walls had shifted, closing off all entrances and exits. The passageways had narrowed, and Nico couldn't have gone back even if he wanted to. Which he didn't

Percy. It all went back to Percy. Every goddamn problem in his life went back to Percy. Percy killed his sister, and Percy caused him to feel things that were not right. feelings that were unnatural and wrong. Nico thought himself a monster. Then this clone had to show up.

This had to be one of the Labyrinth's tricks. It had to be. He slowly got his sword out of its sheath and pointed it at the creature, telling it to stay still. Maybe it would attack when his guard was down, but now, with a sword pointed at its neck, it wouldn't try anything.

Kane tried to say something, but the other kid cut him off, "I don't know who you are, but this labyrinth won't get the best of me. I will fight."

"Sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know where I am."

Nico was shocked. This monster was pleading ignorance, "You expect me to believe that? You are a bigger dunce than I thought. Why do you look like me?"

Shaking his head softly Kane started speaking, "Well, I think I'm your brother."

Nico tooked a sudden step back, "My..my..brother?" Nico hadn't thought he had anymore siblings. This was impossible his father was...Hades. Nico still hadn't come to terms with this fact. He only realized this after...his sister…no Percy...gave him the figurine.

There was no way he had a brother. He didn't want another sibling that would abandon him, and leave him alone.

His eyes hardened, "Prove it."

Kane shifted awkwardly, he had no idea how to prove anything, "Well, see, I'm not exactly sure how to, but I can saw that I can control shadows, sort of." Kane demonstrated by holding out his hand and letting a few shadows curl around it.

Nico looked at him awed, trying, but failing, to hide his emotions. He couldn't do anything like that. "How would that convince me? Do you have anyone to back you up?"

Kane tried the last thing he could think of. Praying to Hestia. Having no idea how this would work he winged it, " So Hestia, could you give a guy a bit of help. know you're busy on..Olympus with Olympus type stuff, but could you please help?"

Suddenly she appeared, the same way he saw her in his dreams. he had half expected that not to work, but somehow it totally worked. "You called?" She asked, her lips up in an amused smirk. The younger boy looked shocked to the core.

"Umm, yeah, I need to somehow convince this kid I'm his brother, although I don't even know if I am really his brother…"

She smiled and looked at the younger kid, "Hello again Nico. I can promise you that this is indeed your brother. His name is Kane." Nico only nodded blankly. The only thoughts in his heads were, okay, Greek Goddess here, been here done that..OH MY GOD THIS IS AWESOME!

She disappeared and Nico and Kane were left standing awkwardly around. Kane decided to try and break the ice, "So where's Bianca? If you're Nico, then Bianca has to be-"

"She's dead," Nico said, his voice as cold as ice. Stupid Stupid Stupid! Kane thought to himself, this was going downhill fast.

"Sorry?" Kane offered, almost in a question, "We haven't properly met yet, I'm Kane, but Hestia said that...and I'm thirteen."

Nico offered out his hand, "Nico, eleven." His eyes looked too scarred for an eleven year old's. He looked tired.

Nico spoke again, "How do you know Hestia? I had spoken to her once before, and she said I was the first demigod to do so in thousands of years."

"She came to me in my dreams," Kane said, "Maybe she has a thing for sons of Hades."

"Where are we?" Kane asked. He was rather confused about where they were, so far it had seemed as though the wall were shifting.

"The labyrinth of Daedalus."

Kane was still at a bit of a loss as of what to do, "Got anyway out of here, unless this is where you live then we could go back to your place," Kane offered meekly. Kane was normally a bit more collected but this entire situation screamed awkward.

Nico shook his head, "I'm lost. This is a labyrinth you know."

" Well then, we should set out to find food and shelter, shouldn't we?"

Nico nodded but then said, "Can't you get us out of here? With that shadow trick from earlier?"

"Sorry," Kane said, "but I can't get out of here, I can already tell." He really could. There was an oppressive force holding him here, stopping the shadows from taking him someplace else.

They began walking forward in silence, walking in sync automatically when they happened upon a huge chamber filled with treasure. The walls were piled high with gold, and armor. There were swords, goblets, and gems. They stared at the plunder then Nico spoke, "This has to be bad news. Nothing good ever happens in the labyrinth."

"Are you sure, " Kane said, "Some of this could be useful." He went around, looking at the gems and the swords,

Nico looked around, "If we only took a couple things and hurried we might be okay...How much do you know about the labyrinth? And Greek Myth?"

"Quite a bit about the mythology, not so much about the labyrinth." This was true. There were a great many books in Malfoy Manor about Greek Mythology. The gods were still celebrated by a few select pureblood families. Some even still worshipped the gods, although mainly Hecate. A lot of wizarding culture was based off of Greek culture.

" I think you should take a sword and sheath. We are definitely going to encounter monsters and the last thing we want is for you to be without your sword."

Kane nodded in agreement, and picked up the sword he felt was perfect. It was a bronze and black color, the two colors blending together to create a marble effect. The hilt was bronze as well, and the sheath a simple black. It was a magnificent sword, and Kane felt compelled to take it.

Nico took one look at the sword and whistled, "That looks like its made of celestial bronze and stygian iron. Can kill monsters and mortals. Impressive."

"How did you know that?"

"Bianca she...left and I was left at camp. I hung out with some of the Hephaestus kids, and learned some stuff."

Kane decided to finally ask some questions, "So what is this camp? Want to tell me about it?"

This seemed to cheer the dreary kid up. He started telling Kane about this fantastical place where demigods lived. There were separate cabins for different children of different gods. He explained a bit about the attributes of different demigods.

The Ares kids were brutal, and the children of Aphrodite were huge flirts. He told Kane about the Pegasus and the forges, as well as the capture the flag games.

Somehow this made the weight seemingly lift off Nico's shoulders. he hadn't had anyone to talk to about any of this. No one he knew would ever be interested in listening to what his life was like. It was always about Bianca, the hunter of Artemis, or Percy, son of Poseidon. Nico did mention them in his telling of the camp, but they were side notes. It was nice, to have someone care.

At one point Kane asked about the Hades cabin, "So, what is the Hades cabin like? Hestia only mentioned you and...Bianca...as my siblings, so do we have any other siblings?"

Nico shrugged a bit helplessly,"After World War II the big three made an agreement not to have any more children as they were all too powerful. Unsurprisingly, Zeus was the first to break the oath he had Thalia, and she is the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. Percy is the son of Poseidon.

Kane caught an undertone of anger, and..wistfulness? At the description of Percy, but Kane decided not to press it. "What about us then? Didn't Hades break the oath?"

Nico shrugged, "Well, we are actually from the 1940s. See, Zeus tried to killed my mother and Bianca and me, but Hades, our father, stopped only me and Bianca from getting killed. I don't remember much, mainly because Hades had Bianca's and my memories erased by giving us a dip in the river Lethe. After that a lawyer told us our parents were dead, but they left us a trust fund to go to a boarding school in Washington D.C. We lived there for a bit, but then the same lawyer took us away to the Lotus Hotel and Casino. We thought we were there for a month, but it turned out to be seventy years. "

Kane sat down on a pile of gold, and Nico sat down next to him. "That must have been hard for you," Kane said, "Finding out you had to live in a completely new world, and you had no one to turn to. You must have had no one but each other."

Nico smiled bitterly, "I guess so. Bianca was always there to look out for me. We always had each other."

Kane could easily see that Nico was trying not to cry, he was trying to be strong. Kane was still new to this whole big brother thing, but he knew what he had to do. He pulled Nico into a hug and told him, "It's okay to cry. You lost the most important person in your life. Sometimes you have to let it all out."

Nico started crying silent tears. They ran down his face in tracks, and although Nico was quiet, Kane could still hear the sobs. He felt awful. his younger brother had been through so much. Worse even, than he had been through. Kane did have to reflect on the irony of their situations. They were both so similar and yet so different.

In that moment Kane decided to reciprocate Nico's story with one of his own.

"I used to have a family," he started. Nico looked up, his eyes red-rimmed, "I was rather happy, and although I was cruel and biased I had a good life. Then something, I still don't know what, happened. It awakened a bloodline in me that had previously been hidden by magic."

"Magic?" Nico asked

"Magic," Kane confirmed, "See, while there is a secret society of demigods there is a secret society of witches and wizards, much like sons and daughters of Hecate. I grew up in this society, and they gave me potions to make me look and act a bit different."

"I woke up and found out that I had lost my magic, and a very evil man tried to kidnap me to use for political reasons. I ran, and I escaped, but I was disowned by my old family. Not by their own faults, but by necessity, and I was forced to live on the streets of London for about a year."

"Luckily for me I found refuge with a street gang. I was attacked by a monster and had to leave. According to Hestia what magic I have remaining had kept my scent from monsters, but now it was reappearing, and I had to leave the gang to protect them."

"Do you regret leaving?" Nico asked, he had stopped shedding tears, and he looked attentive.

"No," Kane answered, "if I hadn't left, then I wouldn't have met you."

They sat together for a while, needing each other's company, each sharing their sorrow. Soon though, Kane stood up.

"If what you say is true, then we should get moving if we want to avoid the monsters. I'm surprised we haven't ran into any yet."

Suddenly the walls shook and Nico glared at Kane, "You idiot!" he hissed, "you jinxed us!"

A dragon appears from the entrance they had come from. It was massive, almost fifteen meters in length and five meters in height. Its scales were a midnight black with hints of blue scattered throughout the dragon. Its eyes were a ruby red, and they seemed to go right through Kane and Nico.

"Run Nico!" Kane shouted, but Nico stood his ground and grabbed his sword. He looked terrified, but he was still brave in the face of danger. Kane shook his head. His brother was being such...such a Gryffindor. God, he was becoming such a Gryffindor.

"I am going to fight," Nico says, and Kane takes a place beside him, his sword in his hand. Somehow holding the sword felt natural, it felt right. Kane wondered if the natural affinity he had to the sword was a demigod thing or a son of Hades thing. Maybe it was the sword itself. There were certainly any number of mystical swords in mythology.

"Fine," Kane grits out, "but if we are going to take this thing, then we need to go for its belly. That is a dragon's weak spot."

The dragon seems to notice their readiness to fight, It started beating its wings, the intense wind knocking them back. Kane was the first to stand, and he noticed the rotten stench coming from the dragon. it smelled like moldy cheese and sulphur. Nico looked a scared, and lost.

Kane was getting worried that Nico would get hurt, so he charged the dragon, hoping if worst came to worst that he could use some of his powers to fight it off.

The dragon raise its claw to take a swipe at Kane. The claw came down so fast that Kane was barely able to dodge the blow. As it was he was clipped in the side, and sent flailing to the wall.

He impacted with the wall and his shoulder burst into pain. He had either dislocated it, or bruised it very badly. His head was ringing, and he saw Nico running towards the monster.

He tried to yell at Nico to stop, but his brother kept running at the beast. The dragon reared up and shot fire at Nico, but a black wall of an unknown stone. kane gasped through his pain. What was that.

Nico looked just as surprised, and he turned his eyes towards kane in shock. the dragon took that moment of weakness to shove Nico into a wall. his brother fell unconscious.

Kane got up, using the last of his strength to charge the dragon. He dodged the deadly claws, and slid under the belly of the dragon. Thrusting upwards with his sword. There was a gush of blood and the dragon fell down.

When Nico woke up he yelled Kane's name and hurried toward the Dragon's carcass. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his brother climb out from under the dragon, clutching his arm tightly, but still alive.

"How bad is it?" Nico asked, gesturing to Kane's arm.

"I think I dislocated it,' Kane said.

Nico actually knew a little first aid from hanging around the Apollo campers. One of the boys around his age, Will Solace, had shown him some simple first aid. He knew what he had to do.

"This is gonna hurt," Nico said. Then he shoved the arm back into its socket.

Kane let out a cry of pain, and Nico could already see the bruise forming. He hoped the bruise would heal quickly he didn't have enough energy to fight another monster on his own.

They left the cave as soon as possible and continued on their way, heading into the dark labyrinth, somehow not scared of the challenges ahead. They both had eachother.

Walking down the path Nico looked up at Kane, "So…" he started, "Do you think you could teach me that shadow trick of yours?"

Kane shook his head in laughter, "Sure little bro, but can that at least wait 'til tomorrow? I mean, It has been a really long day."

"Okay," Nico replied, "I was just wondering if we could figure out if we had any other cool and awesome powers, you know, like in mythomagic."

"Mytho-what?" Kane asked.

"You don't know what mythomagic is?" Nico gasped, "That's a crime."

Nico then started telling Kane the complexities of the game, and all the cards he had, many of which were still at camp half-blood. Kane enjoyed every second, who knew having a little brother could be so much fun?

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm done. God, my hand hurts. I plan to post another chapter right after this one, as in five minutes. I also want to write a Christmas special. That should be fun. Maybe I'll go back to Harry and the gang at Hogwarts. Life without Malfoy…..Would be...interesting..pm me if you guys have any ideas**

**Oh, and please tell me if you don't like part of the plot or want to strangle me in my sleep...common courtesy people...I would also like you guys to check out some of my other stories, tell me how much better this fanfic is...stuff like that.**

**SO...Happy Holidays, although Hanukkah is over... whatever. **

**Follow and Fav people, Follow and Fav**


	7. Christmas Special

**Chapter Seven: Christmas Special**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not now, not ever**

**Author's Note: I really don't know how this happened...one minute I'm writing the next chapter, the next I'm writing this. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Time wasn't really specific in the labyrinth, but Kane figured it had been a couple of days. They had gotten food from a weird blessing Hestia had given Nico to create home-cooked meals, and they were having an alright time.

For being this place being a menacing maze of doom, the labyrinth didn't have very many monsters. At least, not as many as Nico seemed to expect. They had only run into one lone hellhound, and for some reason, the hellhound had looked at them and left. Son of Hades thing they guessed.

The past couple days had been full of Nico explaining mythomagic, and Kane listening. Sort of. Nico apparently had about fifty cards in his pocket, and he never got tired of showing them all to Kane. How he fit them all in there Kane would never know.

It was on another simple day that they were walking along when they found themselves outside the labyrinth. Literally. They had walked into a vast hall filled with golden thrones. It was a perfect replica of the throne room from Kane's dream, and they freaked out.

Nico because he was out of the labyrinth. Kane because he knew this was the hall of the gods, and they would be smited. He just knew it.

Luckily, the hall was empty at the moment, so Kane dragged Nico behind a throne and told him to shut up.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked his younger brother.

Nico shook his head, but then sudden realize struck him like a bolt of lightning that Zeus was sure to throw at him if they were discovered.

"Oh my god. We in in Olympus. We are in Olympus," Nico practically was hyperventilating.

"Yes Nico," Kane said, "That seems to be obvious. What is not obvious is how we got here, or what we need to do to leave!"

"Why would we leave," Nico asked, "This is the awesomest thing ever!"

"Hello! Smiting! We aren't suppose to exist, that whole thing? Remember."

"Oh..yah," Nico said, Kane almost smacked himself in the head. Why did his little brother have to be such an idiot sometimes.

Then an older teen walked into the room. He looked about seventeen or eighteen, with sandy blonde hair and cocky smirk on his face. He was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt with a bright yellow sun on it. The only thing about him that suggested he was anything other than a normal teen was the laurel wreath on his head, and the bow on his back.

The two brothers froze. Crap this must be a god. Nico thought, and he started looking excited, "That's Apollo" he said,"I can tell."

Kane shakes his head, leaving Nico to his fanboying, and then Apollo turns toward them. Crap. Crap. CRAP. . Kane starts shouting in his head. I will die, I will be smote.

Then Nico does the single-handedly stupidest thing anyone has ever done. He walk out with a mythomagic card and a sharpie and says, "Can you sign my card? Please?"

The look on Apollo's face is priceless. He looks like he can't decided between laughing and giving Nico the weirdest look on the planet.

"Excuse me?"

"Please," Nico asks again, "I would really like for all the gods to sign their mythomagic cards, imagine if I collected every Olympian card with every Olympian's signature on it. I would be living legend! I would rule the world of the mythomagic and next I would rule the world!"

Kane had no idea what had gotten into his brother. He must have been off in his own little mythomagic fantasy land where the gods were nice people who stood around signing autographs.

Apollo, amazingly shrugged, took the card and sharpie and signed it. He blinked then looked at us shocked.

"Wait just a minute," he said. Then he pinched himself really hard. Looked back at the two brothers at blinked again.

"Okay...for a second I thought I was hallucinating the fact that I saw two sons of Hades appear in the god's hall asking for my autograph. I need to go lie down now."

"Technically only he," Kane said, pointing at Nico," asked for your autograph, I don't even know what we are doing here."

Apollo spoke up," Well it seems like the labyrinth has taken you to the god's throne room for Christmas. The labyrinth can transcend time...for all I know you guys could have come from the past..." He gestured to the gaping hole behind Aphrodite's throne which lead back to the labyrinth.

Kane looked around in shock, "It's Christmas? I thought there would be more of a...Christmassy feel to the whole place."

Apollo shrugged, "Well, I about to decorate this place when you two showed up." After he said this he snapped his fingers and the entire hall was then covered in Christmas decor.

"What about the other gods?" Nico asked.

"They'll be here...in about five minutes. You guys should really hide, or leave. I am probably the only god who would take this so calmly."

Kane nodded and turned to leave, but Nico gave him the puppy dog eyes, "Can we please stay? Please? Apollo could get all the other gods to sign the rest of my mythomagic cards, and then I would rule the mythomagic universe!"

Kane couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes, so he said, "Fine, but only if Apollo agrees to hide us somehow, along with that," he said, pointing to the labyrinth hole.

Kane internally smirked. There was no way Apollo would risk himself as well as his safety for two demigods who had..,

"Sure," the sungod said.

Kane gaped. Of all the stupid- "What?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay, but I have something you guys will need to do for me. I can turn you invisible, and hide your scent from everyone, but I need you two to play a little prank on Hermes for me."

"Umm...why?" Kane asked.

Apollo looked a little sheepish, "Well, you see I may have bet Hermes that I could prank him. You see, Hermes, as the god of pranksters, believes himself to be immune to all pranks, unfortunately for me, I thought I could prank him. I couldn't I tried everything, but he can see past everything I do. So I need you guys to pour this," Apollo gestured to a purple potion, "into his drink."

Apollo snapped his fingers and suddenly they were invisible, as well as the hole in the wall.

"Good luck," Apollo said, "As long as you don't touch one of the Olympians you should stay invisible." Apollo then took the mythomagic cards Nico had in his hand, and swept off.

Then Kane and Nico saw the other Olympians enter the room. they were all wearing such different costumes Kane's head was spinning. Some had on modern era clothing, others had on togas. Aphrodite, well who Kane thought was Aphrodite, was wearing a red cocktail dress. Poseidon was in a Hawaiian shirt and khakis, he had a sea worn face, with a beard tan lines. Athena was in formal looking battle armor.

Zeus stood above them all, his stern face looking over the other gods, and his blue eyes and black hair somehow stood out from everyone else. Kane noticed Hades wasn't there.

Nico was in fanboy overload. Kane literally had to shove his hand over his mouth to stop his little brother from screaming. Apollo was walking around asking for autographs, and although he collected quite a few strange looks they all signed without complaint.

Kane took the purple potion, and decided to pour it all into the punch bowl. It was full of nectar, and Kane dumped it in. He then walked away and sat in a corner with Nico who was trying to take everything in.

After about twenty minutes the first god to show signs of something being off with the punch was Dionysius. This wasn't unexpected, After all, he was the god of wine. He was walking around with a happy, drunk look on his face before he collapsed behind Athena's throne.

Kane watched in fascination as the harsh lines on the god's face softened and his hair became fuller, curlier. When the transformation stopped there was only a snoring fifteen year old left behind. Nico gasped. Apollo's potion was going to deage all of the gods.

Suddenly there were gasps throughout the hall as all the gods started deaging. Some of them looked like they were trying to change their forms, but Apollo must have put a locking spell on the potion to lock them in these forms.

Kane and Nico could only stare in amazement as the most powerful beings on earth were reduced to teenagers.

Apollo had basically stayed the same, because Apollo was already a teen.

The first to summon a mirror and look at himself was Zeus. Kane had to admit, the change in the king of the gods was rather startling. He had lost his beard, and he looked, well to put it quite plainly he looked like a rocker. He had spiky black hair with blue streaks in it that matched his eyes, as well as a black shirt with a blue lightning bolt. Over the shirt he wore a black trench coat, as well as black bondage pants, and combat books. he had multiple piercings in his ears, an eyebrow ring, and a lip ring. Lets not forget the black eyeliner and eyeshadow the god had on.

Everyone stared. No one moved a muscle. Artemis, who now looked like a victoria secret angel, costume and everything, she had previously looked like a twelve year old girl, was the first to snap out of her reverie. She immediately turned to Hermes.

"This is all your fault!" she snapped, "This is just like you, return us back to normal at once! I've matured!"

Hermes shook his head, he had adopted an emo look, with brown hair set into a emo haircut, and headphones around his neck. he also had on black converse, a dark pair of jeans, and a t-shirt with a skull on it. Basically, he looked like a son of Hades.

"Do you really think I did this?" he asked, "No way. I don't want to be killed by Zeus."

Here he looked back over at Zeus who was slowly coming out of shock. he looked about ready to kill something.

He stood up, intent on killing everyone in the room when Poseidon. with a surfer boy look, and around sixteen, stood up. He really looked rather relaxed, and didn't seem to mind

"Look guys, obviously this will wear off, and we can't change our forms, just please no pictures."

This warning came a little too late, as Apollo already had a camera full of pictures for every god. Hephaestus actually looked a bit pleased. he had turned into a rather attractive teenager, he looked of Italian descent, and had the build of a high school quarterback.

Kane was trying to hold in his laughter when he accidentally bumped into a hipster looking Athena. Shit. He was visible now. All the gods turned to look at him and he froze. Apollo stood there, looking extremely worried, and he couldn't see Nico anywhere.

For a second he stood there, and then he had a brilliant idea. If all the other gods were teenagers, then why couldn't he be Hades? His father wasn't here, and he probably looked like him. Now, he just had to get the acting right.

"What are you looking at dolts? none of you look much better?"

Zeus stepped forward, "What are you doing here brother, I thought you tended to stay away from functions such as these.

Kane nodded, "Normally brother, I do. I came here to talk to...Apollo about some business, when I found myself like this." Kane prayed they would buy it. Wait no. don't pray. They would be able to tell. The gods would wonder why Hades was praying and he would be discovered.

Apollo looked like he was having an epileptic fit, he was trying to hold in his laughter.

Zeus nodded, "We find ourselves unable to change forms, we must discover whos doing this would be."

Kane nodded sagely, but had trouble taking Zeus seriously, after all he looked like a high rocker from London. "I believe this to be...Hermes fault."

Every eye in the hall turned to Hermes, who took a step back, "Surely uncle...you don't truly think.." All the gods lunged at Hermes and he tore out of the hall, the other Olympians chasing after him.

When all the other gods left Apollo started laughing. He couldn't stop. between the laughter he managed to get a few sentences out.

"When..you were discovered I thought you were a goner. But then...you pretended to be your dad! That was amazing! I win the prank war! Oh, and here you go."

He tossed a bag at Kane, who caught it with ease, and Nico and the hole leading into the labyrinth reappeared.

"You two better get going, they will probably come back in here sooner or later, Merry Christmas you two."

The two brothers nodded and walked towards the labyrinth. As the hole in the wall began closing, sealing them the labyrinth Nico waved back to Apollo, "And a happy New year!" he called before the wall closed.

For a second they just sat there, and Nico was the first to speak, "Did that really-"

"Yah," Kane said, he tossed the bag at Nico, "here you go buddy. Happy Christmas."

Nico caught the bag and opened it up. Inside were all his mythomagic cards, even the ones he had left at camp, and the twelve Olympian cards were all signed.

"Best Christmas ever," was all Nico said before collapsing into an uncontrollable heap of laughter.

* * *

**Author's Note: There you guys have it, a Christmas special. It was really fun to write, and Merry Christmas to you all. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Next chapter will be more Nico-centric, and we meet Hades!**

**Follow and fav people, Follow and Fav**


	8. The Underworld

**Chapter Eight: The Underworld**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not the money, not the characters. Just for fun.**

**Author's Notes: So...I've been doing a lot of time skips...This is because I want to get the real plot underway, and so this is probably the last 'time-skip' for a while. Things are going to get interesting from here on out…. **

* * *

It had been almost six months since Nico and Kane had first met each other in the labyrinth, and they weren't doing too badly. In fact, Nico would say he was having the time of his life. He got to spend every day with his brother, and Hestia had somehow gifted him with the power to make home-cooked meals appear. They never went hungry. Nico began to think of the labyrinth as home.

He would admit this logic was rather twisted, after all the labyrinth was considered the ultimate prison, but Nico found comfort in the ever-changing landscape and the endless number of rooms. Kane and him had found all sort of places in the labyrinth, from swimming pools to a rollercoaster.

Of course, they ran into their fair share of monsters, after all, they were in a deadly maze, but they learned how to avoid them well enough. Apparently living in the labyrinth gave this kind of smell which monsters almost wanted to avoid. A strange, but awesome perk.

There was that nasty run in with Janus….the only thing the two heads could agree on was that they hated the di Angelo brothers. His big brother had decided he might as well become a di Angelo, after all, he didn't have a last name...

Nico and Kane thought the labyrinth was somehow sentient, because Kane couldn't shadow travel in the labyrinth until they accepted it as their home. They must have gained stockholm syndrome or something They couldn't whether this a good thing or a bad thing.

Kane taught Nico how to shadow travel, and Nico was rather good at it, although him trying to learn was rather humorous. The first time he shadow traveled he ended up in China and passed out for a week. Luckily Kane had come along, and had been worried sick. When Nico woke up, the first thing he got was Kane yelling at his for his reckless, stupid, Gryffindor behavior. Whatever that meant.

The funny thing was, most they weren't in the labyrinth at all. At one point they figured out that the labyrinth could lead them to anyplace in the world. Even Olympus. Nico remembered that day with a smile. Christmas. So many memories. He was forever in Apollo's debt.

The day the labyrinth shoved them out into the underworld was that day their life changed once again.

It was a normal day….for two demigods living in an ever-changing labyrinth. They had woken up in the cave they had taken refuge in for the night. This time it was a simple Spartan furnished room. They had no idea who lived here, or if anyone did, but they figured it safe enough and took turns keeping watch.

The cave had turned out to be safe, and no creepy crawlies had bugged either of them through the night. In the morning they started on their normal schedule. Nico, courtesy of Hestia, would whip up a home meal, and they would eat. Then the two brothers would walk through the labyrinth for around two hours before finding a cave to practice in.

Nico had never been in camp half-blood long enough to learn enough sword fighting. He mainly spent his time with the Apollo campers, and sometimes the Hephaestus. Many of the other demigods had seemed to wary of him. Still, he practiced with Kane every day. They had found an old book on sword fighting in a library they ran into one day, and they grabbed it.

Now they learned more and more every day. They became quite accomplished sword fighters, and were nearly on equal ground. Granted, they didn't think they could hold up against the better sword fighters in camp, but they had never had formal training. They both realized they probably had the wrong hand hold on the sword and other such formalities, but they could fight.

After training, they had walked along a new cavern where they walls started to leach into a black stone. For some reason, the brothers weren't scared, in fact, they felt as though they were going home.

One minute they were in the labyrinth, the next, they were in a landscape covered in darkness. There was a giant, dark wall to their left, and a river stood to their right. The odd this was, the river was horribly polluted. Not in the ordinary plastic bag and bottle sort of way, but in the "I just dumped all my belongings in here" sort of way. Nico wondered if that was a real thing….

There were broken toys, ripped up diplomas, and other such paraphernalia. Nico could sense the sadness emanating from the river. Into his soul.

Next to him, Kane stood tense, ready to fight. This was very different than anything they had come into before.

Nico began to feel more than a little terrified. The original feeling of warmth was gone, and they both knew they had to leave as soon as possible. Nico shakily pulled out his celestial bronze sword. He hadn't ever used it in reality, but who knows what could be here.

The tunnel to the labyrinth was gone. The only way out was to either cross the gaping river, or somehow climb the looming walls.

The river was wide, and gave off a far more foreboding feeling than the wall did.

"K-kane?" Nico asked, trying not to let his voice stutter.

Kane looked down at Nico and recognized how terrified his younger brother looked. Truth be told, Kane was terrified out of his wits, and wanted to run fast and far away from where ever the hell they were. But, it was his duty as older brother to at least LOOK strong and brave.

So, he put his arm around Nico's shoulder and said, "It's okay, we'll find a way out," then Kane had an idea, "Hey Nico! We could follow the wall, and find a gate, or door of sorts."

Nico smiled, that was actually a brilliant idea. They began walking along the dreary landscape, careful to stay far away from the river, and close to the wall.

The di Angelos were no strangers to walking for long periods of time, and this time was no exception. Due probably to the ADHD, they could never concentrate on on task, so they often filled the time between destinations with talking. This was a major part of the reason they had grown so close over six months.

"So….Kane?" Nico asked, "Watcha think we are going to encounter?"

Kane shook his head, "No idea...could be anything...from a safe haven to a prison…" His thoughts were elsewhere, so he only half paid attention to Nico.

Nico nodded his head sagely, "I see, obviously at the end of this wall we will find a giant teddy bear that shoots marshmallows out of its mouth." He said this in a completely serious tone, and Kane never caught what Nico said.

"That's quite possible, I mean who know-" Kane stopped mid sentence, his brain catching up to what he had just heard. "Wait, what did you say?"

Nico burst out laughing, he loved having a brother to tease. Kane...helped him move on...from Bianca. He knew Kane wasn't a replacement, in fact, he knew nobody could ever replace his sister, but Kane understood that. He didn't try to take her place completely, and he didn't try to make him forget about her. And for that, Nico was grateful.

They continued walking playing their new game of, "What We will Find at the End of this Wall", laughing as the situations grew ever more hilarious.

Unfortunately, about an hour into their hike they heard a growl. They immediately drew out their swords, and took places at each others backs.

Danger was close, they could both feel it, and so they continued slowly with more caution. They were right to do this. Around the next corner lay a massive three-headed dog.

Kane gasped, "A cerberus," He breathed out. He had only ever heard of these in whispered hushed conversations in the wizarding world. They made excellent guard dogs, and were extremely vicious. The questions however was, what was the dog guarding.

Nico noticed the looming, towering gates first. He tugged in kane's sleeve to point his view to the gate. Black, curling and dominating the landscape around it, the gates rose high into the skyless land, and their mouths hung open in awe.

Neither of them quite knew why they were so drawn to the gates, but they knew that they had to get inside.

The cerberus wasn't looking at them...yet, and they started trying to make a plan. The best idea they could come up with was to seek past the beast and hope for the best. Kind of suicidal, true, but hey, demigods.

They dared to walk a bit closer to the beast, and found that the...creature looked more like a dog up close. It had the appearance of a rottweiler, and was much larger than Kane had been led to believe most cerberuses were. For a second, he shuddered wondering if this was a wizard's territory. An extremely dark one's.

It had sharp, dagger-like teeth, and blood red eyes. Kane had a flashback to the horror stories of the dark lord and his red eyes. Soulless they said.

Kane and Nico slowly approached in imposing dog, and inched along the wall. There were a few gaps large enough for them to fit through. When they reached the gate Nico went through first. Kane was halfway through when the Cerberus turned. He gasped, and tried to get through the space faster, but they monster was too fast.

It opened its gaping mouth wide open, ready to kill, but then it stopped and paused, before smelling Kane and walking away. He breathed a deep sigh of relief, and made his way through the bars before he was tackled into a hug by Nico.

"You..idiot!" Nico said, accentuating his words with a solid punch to Kane's arm. He winced, that would leave a mark. "You could have been killed!"

Kane apologized, then Nico looked at him again, "Hey Kane, I...I think I know where we are."

"Really?" Kane said excitedly, "That's great! Where are we then?"

Nico looked a little ill. "I think...we are in the underworld."

Kane gasped, "THE underworld, as in the creepy dead person underworld?"

Nico nodded, and Kane let out a breath of frustration, "Well, then know any way out of this...hellhole?" He smiled at the pun.

"The thing is," Nico started, "the only thing I know about the underworld is that the only place not filled with pain and torture..is Hades' palace."

Kane Groaned. It would be just their luck. Finally find a wall 'out' of the strange land only to find themselves in an even stranger.

Nico continued speaking, "From what I can understand, the dog was Cerberus, and the river was the River Styx."

"Well then genious," Kane asked ,"where to?"

Nico pointed to the left, "That way…" Then to the right, "Nope, that way."

Kane sighed, "We're lost aren't we?"

"Look on the bright side," Nico said, "There was really never a place where we weren't lost in here." Kane face-palmed.

They wandered aimlessly in the best direction they could think of, the left, and when they came upon the field of punishments, they immediately turned back around. After backtracking and this time heading right, they felt like they were on a better path. Shrubbery around them began to look for pruned, and the paths cleaner. Then they saw it. The Palace of Hades

It was magnificent. In front of the palace was a beautiful garden with exotic fruits everywhere, and gave the palace a beauty it would have otherwise lack. The Palace itself looked much like an Ancient Grecian temple, done up in silver, gold and bronze. It was a magnificent sight to behold in the dreary landscape, and the two brothers stumbled towards it.

They walked through the garden, and were surprised to find skeleton servants, and they both counted their lucky stars that no one bothered them.

Inside the palace was just as beautiful as the outside. One entire hall was made of gold, and the followed this tunnel to what they assumed to be a throne room. The walls were light with orange light cast by fire, and there stood a throne in the center of the room. It was made out of human skulls and bones, looking rather terrifying.

Behind the throne stood a small gathering of skeleton soldiers, dressed in military regalia. and at the center of it all was Hades. He was a tall, imposing and very muscular god with albino white skin, intense black eyes that glittered like frozen tar, and were either the eyes of a genius or a madman, and had a mesmerizing, evil charisma, and shoulder-length black hair.

On his fingers he wore two rings both brothers could clearly see. The first was a simple opal ring, the other a silver skull. He looks at both of them, and for a second doesn't say anything. Then he speaks,

"How did you find your way down here?" His voice is deep and controlling, commanding power and respect.

Kane steps forward, "We found ourselves in your land by accident...Lord Hades..and wish to return to the mortal realm."

Hades nodded his head in approval, before suddenly freezing. He stepped off his throne and walked towards the brothers, "What are your names," Hades demanded.

Nico spoke up, "I'm Nico di Angelo, and this is my brother Kane…"

For a second, they saw a mask on Hades' face slip and a heartbroken look crossed his face.

"No," the god said, "This can't be true, Kane is...gone, and Nico is in a labyrinth."

Kane spoke again, "Actually we just came from the labyrinth. What business is this to you?"

The god looked at them with his piercing gaze, his eyes boring holes into the brother's souls, "I think...I think that both of you might just be my sons."

* * *

**Author's note: And...that's a wrap! God, it has been so long since I've updated, sorry about that guys...I APOLOGIZE! Really, I have caught up with life in general, and thought, "Oh, yah, write that fanfiction…." **

**Follow and Fav my pretties, FLY LIKE THE WIND!**


	9. The Father

**Chapter Nine: The Father**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this...well, I wouldn't be here…**

**Author's note: Woohoo! New chapter...finally...The family is together...and you will get a bit more of a backstory on Kane**

**Why I chose Kane's Name: See Nico and Bianca's names are based off of the two goddesses Nike (victory) and Bia (force), and these two goddesses have a sibling named Kratos (strength). Kane is a variation on Kratos, and I thought it would be fitting to have his name mean strength. What do you guys think? **

* * *

Kane shook his head in denial. There was no way...This could be his father. His father wouldn't be the king of the dead and doomed, right? This was ridiculous.

Then Kane looked over to Nico and saw...recognition of all things in his eyes, and he almost snapped.

When Kane had first found out about his adoption, some logical part of him recognized that he had a different mother and father now. He was no longer a Malfoy, and since Lucius and Narcissa had been made to hate him, they couldn't be considered his family either now. Meeting Nico had been quite a shock, but he could deal with a younger brother. It was new, unfamiliar, and there was nothing from Draco Malfoy's life to compare it to.

Now, with a father in front of him, there were many comparisons, questions buzzing in his brain, and fears. Kane, Draco, had already had a father, could he handle another? If Draco had ever considered Lucius Malfoy commanding, he was retracting that statement immediately. This man seemed to have control and power rolling off of him in waves.

Lucius had been slippery, getting out of any situation with his words and bribes, but Kane could already tell that Hades, his father, was powerful, more powerfully than even the Dark Lord. It terrified him. How could he even hope to reconcile with this god? Sure, Kane had assumed he was a demigod, but he wasn't ready to face it.

He had been happy in his bubble of ignorance with Nico, he wasn't ready to face anyone else, not yet. He looked back up to Hades and looked into those black, glittering eyes and felt as though he knew those eyes.

Forgotten images flashed behind his eyes, just out of reach. Kane thought he might be remembering something, and he tried to grab onto one of the possible memories. he clutched onto one and was sucked into the unknown.

* * *

**He was in an airport terminal with a beautiful woman with long dark hair, and a boy of eleven was holding the hand of a girl who looked almost identical to him. The woman, who he assumed was the children's mother, was holding the hand of a small child about eight years old. **

**He had messy black hair, and big brown eyes. Nico. This was a memory. Kane looked around, and connected the pieces. He was the other boy. That means, Kane took a long look at the girl. She must be Bianca, Kane thought. And as he looked at the memory he began to feel emotions that weren't his, or at least he thought they weren't his. Kane felt excited, and as he looked at the scene he realized he must be feeling his younger self's emotions. **

**Kane had somehow never connected the dots to realize that he must have had a family at some point, and yet he didn't have any of these memories. Nico had once told him he didn't remember his childhood either, had the same thing happened to Kane?**

**Bianca and Kane seemed to be twins, and Kane felt an empty place in his heart where his twin should be. Even though he didn't remember her, he knew **_**something was missing**_**. She was laughing and smiling with Kane. He wondered once again how he had ended up with the Malfoys in the future as a baby. It was obvious here that he was at least ten years old. **

**The boy, him, looked at his mother and said, "When are we going to fly?"**

**The woman that must be his mother, **_**his mother, **_**replied, "Soon, my shadow prince, soon."**

**Kane then felt a sudden wave of fear at the idea of flying. For some unexplainable reason Kane knew flying would result in nothing good. He then remembered something Nico had told him about the gods not liking it when other demigods intruded on their territory. Zeus would be furious if a child of Hades was flying. **

**The younger Nico then turned his eyes towards his mother and asked what seemed like an innocent question, "Mommy? Why are we flying?"**

**His mother stiffened and looked at Nico, nervousness etching itself onto her face and said, "Flying is a treat. Most of the time only very rich people get to fly. We are flying Nico, because it is the fastest way out of this country."**

**Nico's eyes watered, and the eight-year-old wailed, "I don't want to go! I want to stay with daddy!"**

**Suddenly, his mother shushed Nico and said, "Don't talk about your father here. We will meet him in America."**

**Nico twisted out of his mother's arms and ran off towards a stranger, who was standing a little ways off. He latched onto the stranger's leg, who seemed surprised at this development. **

"**NO!" he screamed, "Stay with Daddy."**

**At this declaration Kane took a close look at the stranger and began to recognize him as Hades, sure he had a cleaner appearance and an altogether saner look about him, but he was still Hades. **

**He looked up, and his eyes were filled with sadness. "Maria," he whispered, and she took a step toward him, You know what will happen if you fly. He will find you."**

**She put his hand to his cheek, and it obvious he felt **_**something**_ **for her, because Kane could see a tear roll down his face. **

"**I know," she said, "And I am willing to do this, I need to leave Hades. A war is brewing and with three children it is too dangerous to stay here." **

**Hades sighed, "I will not stop you," was all he said. Then shadows curled around him and he took one last look at Nico, "I will meet you after the plane, okay?"  
** **The young boy nodded, and his father disappeared. **

**Kane looked around, what else was there, had Hades just let Maria go? None of his questions were answered!**

**An announcement for a plane cut through the terminal, and Maria began to lead her children towards the plane. **

* * *

Suddenly sucked back into reality. Nico was giving him a strange look, but it seemed like he had been gone for only a few seconds. Time must have moved differently in his head...and that made him sound crazy.

He then knew. It was time to truly accept his new place as a demigod, there was no more avoidance.

"If we are your sons...then you must be our father," Kane said.

Hades nodded and stepped of his his throne to come down to their level. When he was next to you he wasn't nearly as imposing, but he was rather tall, almost 6' 2''.

He looked into both Kane and Nico's eyes and said in in a strangely quiet voice for the god of the dead, "How..did you get here? You are either dead or missing. There is no way..I saw you," here Hades pointed to Kane, "die, and you," pointing to Nico, "I sent away for your own protection."

Nico suddenly looked furious, his eyes darkened, "FOR MY OWN PROTECTION!" he yelled, "I had only a few memories, and Bianca is dead. DEAD! And you couldn't save her."

He broke off, his face crumbling away, and a single tear fell down his cheek. Kane put his arm around his younger brother. He had never fully healed from Bianca's death and this just made the pain that much worse. Nico was abruptly confronted with his father, who he hardly had any memories of, and expected to adapt. He was only eleven, but with how mature Nico could be many people seemed to forgot that.

Hades looked uncomfortable, but he seemed to want to do...something, so Kane grabbed onto Hades, **the King of the Underworld's**, robes and pulled him into a group hug. Looking back on it now, Kane was pretty sure he was delusional.

For a second, Hades stiffened, then he leaned in, and Nico accepted his father's embrace. They may be dysfunctional, but right now they were a family, and that was all that mattered.

When they broke apart, Kane finally had the courage to ask, what Nico and himself must have been thinking, "What did you mean, I was dead...I certainly remember living...but that might explain quite a few questions…"

Hades shook his head and said, "Now is not the time for such grave discussion, I have my sons back. This should wait until the morning. For now, follow me." With that, Hades began to walk out of the throne room.

They left the foreboding chamber and as they entered a new, brighter hallway. Hades' clothing shifted to a pair of loose black jeans, a button down, and a long black coat. By all accounts, it seemed he only wore his toga in the throne room; probably to scare trespassers.

Because truthfully, when Hades was dressed in modern clothing, and not in the terrifying throne room of doom, he wasn't so scary. That's not to say he wasn't imposing and intimidating, but he now had a certain approachability that he lacked before.

They were led into a new room where with a flick of his hand, two beds appeared in the room and Hades said, "You can sleep here, if you want, we can talk more in the morning."

With that Hades awkwardly shuffled out of the room. Nico and Kane looked at eachother for a moment, and then they sat down on their respective beds. Both seemed to be in a slight state of shock. Hades seemed rather out of character for a god of death, doom, and underworldy things...he seemed almost fatherly in how he treated Kane and Nico.

It was strange to say the least, but Nico and Kane could adapt. Kane, at least thought himself rather adaptable. The two brothers laid down on the rather nice comforters and almost immediatly fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE AT HOGWARTS…**_

Draco Malfoy was no longer at Hogwarts. This was an irrefutable, inconceivable fact, and no one knew what to do. Sure, for a while there were rumors. Draco was traveling abroad, Malfoy was being homeschooled in the dark arts in Malfoy Manor, Ferret Face was killed by angry dwarfs. But in the end the only thing anyone knew was that Draco Lucius Malfoy was missing, and there was nothing anybody could do about it.

For some reason, this seemed to have the largest effect on Harry Potter. He needed a schoolyard nemesis so he could better be seen as Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, defender of muggleborns and protector of chocolate frogs. See, Harry was rather self conscious, he thought he needed to be the perfect hero or he would be sent back to the Dursleys. Or at least that is what Dumbledore said.

At first Harry tried to replace the hole left by Draco with another Slytherin, but none of them seemed quite right. Theodore Nott was too quiet. Blaise Zabini tried to avoid conflict, and Crabbe and Goyle didn't get the whole witty banter thing. Pansy parkinson was out of the deal altogether, because she was a girl, and what kind of hero would he be if his nemesis was a girl?

Next he looked towards the Ravenclaws, but they were too logical, and sent him away. Although in the process he met this lovely first year named Luna Lovegood. She was amusing, and with her outcast status she would make him look great as a hero!

As a last resort he tried bashing Ron, and having Ron betray him horribly, which would lead to Harry becoming superpowered and independent. Unfortunately after a day or two of Ron trying to be Harry's nemesis they got bored and ended up playing exploding snap together. They were only twelve, the whole rivalry thing didn't really work when you had to live with them.

Then this strange house elf named Dobby showed up after Harry had fallen in a quidditch match and that idiot Gilderoy Lockhart had vanished his bone. Harry had seen an opportunity, and pounced on it. His nemesis could be Dobby the house elf!

Of course, when Harry told everyone of his new nemesis he may have exaggerated. Giving Dobby fire breathing Powers and venomous claws might have been a slight over exaggeration, but it was important that his nemesis be properly terrifying.

So the new schoolyard nemesis of one Harry James Potter was born. No he could confidently walk among the other students of Hogwarts secure in the fact that he had an opposite to make him look like the true golden hero he was.

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah yeah I know I've been busy. I apologize for not updating and well quite frankly forever. I won't try to offer some lame excuse about how my turtle decided to eat my pet rabbit, but I will try updating more often now you know like a week instead of month. I hope you guys all enjoy this new chapter. Oh and if anyone has a one shot thing or just a small quick story about what's going on at Hogwarts well Draco is away and the demigod world I'd love to add that into the story What I did at the end of this chapter as I added on is I added in a small one of my own, so just message me if you have one or leaving a comment and I will post it in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Memories

**Chapter Ten: Memories**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long, but without further ado, here's the new chapter. Also, reviews make all the difference. Truthfully I had forgotten about this story until I got a new review and I was inspired to write more. **

* * *

Kane woke up to grey skies and black stone. He wasn't quite sure if it was morning or not, but he guessed it was, based on his sleeping schedule...he thought. It then occurred to him he hadn't had a proper sunrise for a very long time. It was one of those hilariously depressing thoughts.

He got out of the bed and looked over at Nico. He was still sleeping, and he looked so adorable...wrapped up in the blanket and snoring very softly. Kane just had to ruin that picture. He jumped onto Nico's bed and he shouted, "The marshmallows are escaping!"

Nico immediately bolted up, and said, "NO! Keep them in my reach!...Where…" He looked around, confused.

Kane chuckled, "Remember, Hades, dear old Dad, palace?"

Nico nodded then made to get up. He had slept in his aviator jacket and jeans, and as a result looked very uncomfortable. He looked over at his brother, "Do you think he gave us any clothes?" Nico asked.

Kane shrugged there was only one way to find out so he opened the closet door. Inside was a nice collection of assorted jeans, t-shirts, and shoes. All of them in black. Granted, it was a prerequisite for Hades to only wear black, but Kane wasn't his father. Just because he was a son of Hades, he was expected to be a goth. Actually Kane enjoyed blue, silver, and green just as much as black. It didn't really matter at this point, because all the clothing into the closet was black.

After they changed into some black shirts and jeans, they were at a loss as to where to go. They didn't know where they were in the palace exactly, but they did know they had to find Hades.

They first circled back to the throne room, and when finding no one there, went in the other direction. Soon they found a room with a rather long, ornate dining room table. On it was set a massive feast. Plates piled high with bacon, eggs and other breakfast foods. It was everything a hungry teenager could want in the morning.

Kane just about leapt at the food, but Nico grabbed his jacket and said, "Kane! DOn't eat the food, remember Persephone?"

His older brother's face fell, and Kane said, "Well, yah, but we are children of Hades, I'm sure it's fine if I take a little nibble, just a morsel." His hand reached for the nearest waffle, but a chuckle broke through his hunger.

Hades stood in the doorway, clad in black slacks and a black button-up. He shook his head while chuckling and said, "Just because you are my child doesn't mean you are exempt from the law."

Kane looked at Hades with complete betrayal, and motioned towards the food. "Why put it out if no one could eat it?" he said.

"I didn't say you couldn't eat the food. I only said you aren't exempt from the laws, and there is no law against eating the food if you are allowed." Hades waved his hand and the food shimmered. Kane, assuming the food was now good enough to eat, began to shovel food into his mouth without thought. Nico followed, sitting down and putting food on his plate before eating.

The younger brother noticed how Hades almost grimaced at his brother's atrocious table manners, but he only smiled.

A few minutes into eating Kane had slowed down enough to ask Hades a question, "You said this morning you could tell us what happened,"

Hades sighed, "I suppose I did. If you really want to know it all began when I fell in love with your mother Maria during World War II." Kane and Nico both began to ask questions at this, but Hades silenced them with a look.

"She was one of the few mortals who could see through the mist. It was a rare gift, and one of the first things that drew me to her. We fell in love, although he both knew how dangerous it was, because the most powerful demigods were waging war against each other. Soon she gave birth to twins, Bianca and Kane Di Angelo. We waited two more years before having another child, Nico, and by this point we figured it was safe to be together as a family. We were happy. Then one day, new the end of the war, the oracle gave a prophecy." He took a deep breath before speaking again,

"_A Half-Blood of the eldest gods_,

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

_And see the world in endless sleep._

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,_

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_Olympus to preserve or raze."_

He finished the prophecy and took in the shocked faces of Kane and Nico before continuing, "Zeus grew paranoid after hearing this. He made us swear on the river Styx not to have anymore children, but this wasn't enough and he began to kill off the children of the big three. I tried to tell your mother that she could be safe in the underworld, but she refused to raise you down here. One day, she was in a hotel room when Zeus struck the building with a lightning bolt, and killed her. I managed to save Nico and Bianca. I took away their memories and planted them in the Lotus Casino, so they could be safe from Zeus."

Kane looked at his father, "Where was I?" he asked.

Hades' face fell and he said, " I couldn't save you or Maria in time, and this is why I was so surprised at your being here."

"I don't know much, but I was raised as a Malfoy, a rich wizarding family, and I knew nothing of my heritage. The strange part is you make it sound like I was born in the 1940s, and although Nico and Bianca being in the Lotus Casino makes sense, I wonder how I ended up forward in oddest thing is I have clear memories of a childhood as a Malfoy, but I was twelve when I was 'killed'."

Suddenly, Nico spoke up, and said, "What I want to know is if there is anyway to get our memories back? I don't remember my mother, and I wish I could have memories of who she was."

Hades put a finger to his chin and said, "There might be, but it could take me a while to see if I still have it. In the meantime I will send Achilles to meet you at the entrance so he can show you how to properly hold a sword."

"What do you mean?" Kane pretested, "I can hold a sword just fine!"

"If you are talking about making it up as you go along and guessing how to fight with a sword, then you are severely wrong," Hades said, "I suggest you go meet Achilles, he is one of the best swordsman in history."

With that Hades walked out of the breakfast hall and the two brothers made their way to the entrance hall where they met a tall, buff man with closely cropped black hair and pale green eyes. For an ancient warrior he seemed to be wearing rather modern clothing. He wore jeans, a simple green t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"Are you Achilles?" Nico asked, rather tentatively. After all, Achilles was a character in his mythomagic cards, and although he tried to deny he still liked those cards, Kane knew he kept a secret stash with him. After all, they were signed by the gods themselves.

The man nodded and said, "Yes, I am. Hades told me I should teach you boys some lessons with the sword. Told me you were beginners."

Kane bristled, "I'm not a beginner, I can fight just fine."

Achilles raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he said, "In that case, show me."

With that Kane pulled out his sword and the Achilles seemed impressed by the sword. Then Kane swung the sword and Achilles ducked away from the sword and tripped up Kane before he could do anything else.

"Still think you know what you are doing?" Achilles said. Kane scowled, but grudgingly began to walk with Achilles as he started walking towards what look like an arena of sorts.

Nico looked at Achilles' modern outfit and asked, "Out of curiosity, why are you not wearing...Ancient Greek sort of clothing?"

Achilles looked at him in bemusement and said, "Well, you didn't think I would comfortable in togas forever? I quite enjoy modern clothing, and as an official member of Hades' council I have a few more rights than most other people down here."

"Rights?" Kane asked, "Like what?"

"For starters," Achilles said, "I can walk around the Underworld freely, and change my appearance. As well, Hades will occasionally send me upstairs to run errands for him. It is like a job in a sort of sense."

Nico looked at Achilles for a second, then asked, "But how? Not to seem rude, but you're not exactly alive," he said awkwardly. It was true, while Achilles looked human, and didn't float or some other ghostly things like that he was slightly see through and he seemed to give an aura of not being quite right.

Achilles let out a small laugh, "Hades is lord of the dead, he can easily give me life for a short amount of time." He paused before continuing, "Of course, he can't truly bring anyone back from the dead. It would disrupt the balance." With that the matter was dropped and they continued on into the area.

It was a rather interesting place, almost like an anti-colosseum in a sense. Nico personally thought it could do with more light, but he hadn't seen the sun in months, so he had a bias. THe stone was a dark grey, and to the side was a weapons vault.

Achilles took the two brothers into the vault in order to give them each a weapon of their choice. Kane insisted on using his own sword, but Nico found himself drawn to a pure black, stygian iron sword. He picked it up, and although his grip was a little unsteady at first he soon got the hang of it.

When they had been living in the labyrinth, Nico had never really had a sword like Kane did. He mostly used whatever sword he could find, and the ones he used often broke. It wasn't really Nico's fault, but he had never felt any attachment to the swords.

Achilles took the brothers to the center of the arena and started by asking them a question.

"What have you named your swords?"

"What?" Kanes asked, "Why would I name my sword?"

Achilles put a hand to his face, "I would have thought you two would have been better educated. You name your sword, because the name gives the sword power. Ever heard of Excalibur?"

When both boys nodded Achilles continued, "If the legendary sword had merely been called 'the sword' it wouldn't be nearly as well-known. A name inspires fear."

Nico and Kane took a moment to ponder what they could possibly name their swords. It was Nico who had a name first.

"Erebus," Nico said, "I remember that Erebus was one of the first five primordial beings born from chaos. The name means deep darkness."

Achilles nodded then looked at Kane, probably hoping for a name as well. Unfortunately Kane couldn't think of a proper name, but then he had a thought.

"Kairos," Kane said with finality, "I'm pretty sure it means something along the lines of 'the perfect moment'."

"You are close," Achilles said, "It means 'the supreme moment' it is a description of the perfect moment, an indefinite amount of time where everything is perfect. I think it is a most fitting name."

"Thank you," Kane said, ducking his head in embarrassment. Even if Achilles and him hadn't gotten off to the best start, Kane still found it amazing to be in the presence of such a famous Greek hero.

"Now then," Achilles said, "It is time to begin your first lesson. How to hold your sword properly."

Three hours later, Kane Nico, and Achilles walked back to Hades' palace with smiles on their faces. Training had been hard, yet amazing. Kane only needed to adjust his gripped by a small amount, and they had begun a slow sparring session. Nico and Kane both found themselves to be a natural with the sword. The toe brothers had decided that they should definitely go back for more training tomorrow.

When they came into the throne room they were met with their father. He smiled at them and once Nico and Kane had said goodbyes to Achilles they looked at their father. He had a look on his face as though he had discovered something wonderful.

"If found a way to restore both of your memories, well at least I'm sure it will work for Nico. I am not sure if it will work for Kane, as we do not know how he lost his own memories, but it still may work," Hades said.

Both boys smiled and their father continued, "Nico's memories were lost as a result of the River Lethe, so I believe that Phoenix tears will have a rejuvenating effect on him."

Nico and Kane both said they should try this, because what would they lose from this. Phoenix tears can't hurt anyone.

Hades handed them both a small vial of a clear liquid, phoenix tears, and they drank it in one sip. For a moment, nothing happened, then Kane was assaulted with memories.

**He had a sister, a twin sister, Bianca. They did everything together. Nico came along, and he was theirs to protect. They lived in Italy. They moved to America. They never saw father again. He was gone, gone, and Bianca was gone. Hotel. Why were they here, why couldn't they ever see father. **

Memories were assaulting Kane so fast he had no idea what was going on anymore.

**Lightning, bright light. Tears, Mother was gone, father was gone. Flashing, and he couldn't see, and it hurt so badly. It wouldn't stop burning and burning. Then there was the man in gold. He smiled at Kane.**

"**I'm here to set you free," he said. "You shall be sent to a time where you shall become my perfect vessel. We will be one. Goodbye, son of my son."**

With the end of this last memory Kane couldn't take anymore and he succumbed to wonderful blackness that awaited him in unconsciousness.


End file.
